


GOT8THEBELLS

by RowdyRobbyD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Resurrections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: He-e-e-y  what's happening  readers ! Game of  thrones belongs  to  George RR Martin and also belongs to  HBO. However this is  not the  Season 8 HBO  gave  us . Hurt Comfort  Romance  a foot..Relax  and let's see  how the latter half  of  season 8  could have been. Jonerys  for sure  :)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont & Rhaella Targereon, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RowdyRobbyD check list if ya smelllll what Rowdy is writin' anti-reality--check, AU --check, OOC- check, Fluff warning --check . Something different Several positive Resurrections will take place and that could put this fix-it story in a class all its own .We start at the scene with Daenerys staring through a window at Dragonstone . She may be pissed off but she isn't ---wait mad means insane .She isn't mad she is demoralized, devastated, damn depressed and in shock .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dany stood unmoved by the window looking out at nothing. Going over everything in her mind. Just thinking about everything that had befallen her.

When Daenerys was little all she wanted was a return to the house with the red door and the lemon tree. She only ever wanted family really. 

There was a family, but only her brother . He had grown cruel , bullied her , he sold her as a broodmare to get a Dothraki army. 

Accepting her plight and in spite of the cultural ,language and age difference she fell in love with her husband .Then she had a family again. He the moon to her stars. 

Then, sadly, her brother was drunk he threatened Daenerys and her unborn baby. He was stopped by her husband and was made to wear a molten gold crown ! As he fell dead she watched it happen and felt horribly numb ,empty like this feeling now ----almost .

Now alone for as far as she knew there was no longer any family and she was the only full Targaryen left in the world. She had Jorah who was like a father figure the only father she ever knew .

He was found to have betrayed her .He had this look as she sent him away ,it wasn't fear for his own safety it was sadness .

She would not kill him so she sent him away. He met her again but grey scale made her send him away to get healed and she expected he would die.

How happy she was ,later in Winterfell to see Jorah cured when he came back ,she had adopted him as a father already in her heart. Then to see him killed while defending her ripped her heart out .

Nobody seemed to care ,her Jon did not even attempt to comfort her.  
The North treated her and all she brought with her like trash. One old man spat at her even as she was standing with Jon by a trench work.Jon just smiled and walked away. Winterfell hated her she knew from that point on. !  
Jon's family was not to be hers and and it hurt. They would not see her as anything but a threat ,if only they knew she was needing a family so bad. She loved Jon so much.

They misunderstood her, were ungrateful for all she brought to help and lost in the process and it compounded her sadness with anger .

Jon ,oh Jon her soul , her heart , insisted on telling his sisters his true heritage. He was not only distant from her when he found out but also became a confused fool.

Sansa hated her from the start never even trying to accept her as sister.  
Jon failed her miserably by telling Sansa his true heritage .

Her second child was killed before her very eyes. Rhaegal named after her brother and Jon's real father , shot out of the sky by that monster Euron Greyjoy. This loss so ripped her up emotionally no different than a mother seeing her child killed .

Before she could even grieve her child she saw her dear sister , her Missandai decapitated! 

Such a sight left her with an unwanted gruesome memory .Left her totally shocked then numb, sad ,angry ,demoralized and doubting why she ever even came here. The damned iron throne .

No one seemed to care. She had nobody .She trusted nobody .  
She could not eat, she did not bathe and her hair was left to grow wild. 

She had cried so much no more tears would come. She just stared at nothing in a pure unadulterated state of bitter sadness feeling utterly alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon walked slowly into his Aunt's room. Therein was a huge 4 posted bed un-slept in, a dresser unused by the side of the bed. There was even a privy that was in a smaller room adjoined to this room in Dragonstone .

A room fit for a Queen. Only one window was there to let the sunshine in yet it was blocked by Daenerys whose back was facing Jon.

The rays of light shone around her ,her hair was unkempt. She was already a tiny lady yet now she was very skinny for she hadn't eaten for fear of poison .

The tiny broken lady before him , the very sight , the very idea chided him for being so distant. Not any more, for now his heart ached for her even more ,he wished he could take away all her pain. He whispered a prayer to the Old gods to comfort her.

Jon slowly walked up spread his arms around Daenerys waist and held her lovingly , she hadn't washed but it didn't bother Jon because her unwashed smell was still Dany .His Dany the only other woman who has ever truly loved him. 

He affectionately buried his face in her tangled greasy white hair and sighed .  
Ygrett loved him but Daenerys is so much more she is blood of his blood.  
It doesn't matter that she is his Aunt. No not anymore .

It took him grieving over Rhaegal to understand the magnitude of the grief his Dragon Queen must have felt. 

When Rhaegal was killed Jon felt a sharp pain in his neck. Jon felt Rhaegal's shock, fear ,outrage and sadness then felt nothing and knew that Rhaegal was gone. Then Jon knew too late that he had unwittingly bonded with Rhaegal the first time he rode that huge green dragon. In fact he was named after his real Father. 

Then Jon had shed tears over the Dragon he was learning to ride now that was over too soon. If only he would have gone to Dany right then. He felt sad for The Mother of Dragons knowing how this loss alone would crush her emotionally but he could not allow himself to get close to her . He realized now what a fool he was.

Then he found out about sweet Missandai decapitated right in front of his Dany . It horrified him just to hear about it yet Daenerys was there . She saw it happen. Even for Jon this was like a punch in the gut to find out that such a gentle women was murdered. Seeing Grey Worm in grief and anger was a silent rebuke to Jon .

It scared the dragon-wolf realizing how much his one true love had lost in such a short period of time.  
Jon knew he might to lose Dany to madness if he didn't make the right decision straightaway.

Jon had distanced himself from her like a fool. His honor held back the raging passion that he had for her .Jon knew if he gave in, allowed himself to feel then no one or nothing would ever come between them, ever .

On his way to see her his firm ironclad decision was secure, Jon chose her to be his and his alone .  
Whispering in her ear speaking what he had been thinking about and lost sleep over. he told her everything in his heart.

he concluded with "Oh Dany I am here now. Grey Worm lost so much ,I swear before the old Gods I won't lose you too." 

She turned to scold Jon yet the Dragon-wolf kissed her lips again and again as she began to catch up and they smooched .  
Jon stopped , got on his knees and said.

" I need to ask you a question its burning in my heart since I made my decision, since I wept over Rhaegal, since I saw poor Grey Worm in the pall of anger and grief. Oh Gods ! how much I failed when you needed me the most. Not any more . Daenerys Stormborn Targereon Queen of the Andals ,The First Men ,the Roynar ,the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt ,The breaker of Chains ,the Mother of Dragons and one half of my heart forever.

Could you even marry a foolish man like me?

Daenerys looked at Jon and thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and she thought ,  
_Oh Jon it was truly I that had failed you too . I could have helped you come to terms with you heritage but I was so distracted by everything else ._  
She was surprised Jon had wept over her child Rhaegar 

_My wolf you must have really bonded with him_ she reasoned . 

She was also sad about Grey Worm and yet did his grief open Jon's eyes to his Dragon side?

She said  
" You know nothing dear wolf , even if its Snow or Targereon or any other name I say YES!"

Jon stood up ,helped her to her feet . She walked with him hand in hand looking bedraggled yet was beaming now .She could not walk fast enough to the Meister .She was in a happy daze.

Jon had the Meister marry them without pomp or circumstance. Without witnesses but 3 singed copies . One for Winterfell, one for The Citadel and one saved for King's Landing. Jon said I take this women to be my lawfully wedded wife from this day and for all my days as long as I shall live.  
Daenerys looked at Jon happily looked at the Meister and then repeated the vows as she was led through patiently. Jon gladly took the name Targereon as is it was his real sir name anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Smut alert ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

back to the room  
Daenerys was then shaken , Jon? Is this real or is this a dream ? She felt his arms around her ,breathed in the smell of Jon all sweat with that peculiar aroma she knows all too well, no its Jon all right .my husband now .

She turned to face him happy about this wonderful change and before she could speak Jon's lips collided with hers as he once again stole a kiss from her, one she so had delighted to return the smooch. She gave up the idea of ever chiding her dragon-wolf for waiting so long and kissed him back with vigor and passion.

They stumbled as they kissed tripping and falling on the bed , she fell over Jon as he caught her on the way down. She landed safe on top of him as she looked wide eyed ,her eye brows angled up and then she giggled . Smooching like young lovers at a Saturday night drive in movie,then they stood up again lips as if glued together in transit , their tongues danced the lovers waltz.  
She ripped off Jon's leather doublet then his t-shirt as Jon reached below and slid her shiff off from the bottom hem. Jon quickly pulled it with her dress all up and over her head. Then she held Jon to balance him as he lost his boots and pants with her help .  
He looked at Daenerys lovely amethyst purple eyes and saw her pupils dilated with desire. He could see her nostrils open and close she was breathing heavy in anticipation . He smiled at her ,picked her up gently placing her on the bed .He fell to his knees ,got between her legs and then buried his face in her silvery haired women hood. Jon knew every carnal part and he worked her. His cock was very hard but he would wait as he relished her taste, aroma and texture.  
She felt that special fire , she felt the waves of gratification beginning at her bottom as it rippled up her body like a sweet dragon flying straight up in the air. As she came she shouted DRACARYS! Then tears, but these were of joy such as many women can get when they have such pleasing gratification . Multiple orgasm for the Dragon queen on her wedding day was awesome. 

Jon was glad she enjoyed him and felt he owed her that .Gallantry has a place in the marriage bed as well.

Jon was so happy even after the fact he thought she-she really said yes after how I treated her before . He knew he gave her pleasure but this made him want her more than ever, it was the wolf's turn and he won't be denied. Inside her she always had a hot body temperature and that made sex with her wonderful. They had made love after that for hours.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning after a hot bath and change of clothes Jon brushed Dany's hair as best he could .It was detangled and tied in a pony tail ,simple and acceptable .She was ravenous so they made their way to the Unsullied camp and broke their fast with Grey Worm .The food was safe there and was also simple ,hot and hearty. She ate so fast she was given another bowl right away. It was like stew savory with a bit of spice.

Dany seemed to be able to get Grey Worm to open up to her about his feelings speaking in Valyrian and intermittently glancing at Jon and patting his leg affectionately knowing Jon can't speak it-- yet. 

They talked for a long time until Grey Worm had allowed himself to finally allow tears to run as Dany hugged him. Then they wept together Dany needed this too . It was simple yet more therapeutic than the greatest Psychiatrists couch. Greyworm felt somewhat better. He even smiled at Jon Snow when Jon told him in front of Dany how Greyworm was unwittingly responsible for opening his eyes to his love for Dany by seeing the unsullied Commander's grief over the loss of the love of his life in such a horrible way. After that Grey Worm was happy that Jon married his Mysha. 

Greyworm also allowed his anger to diminish to a razor thin point and zero in on the real culprits in the murder of his Missandai. Instead of every Lannister on the planet his hatred and rage is directed at only two individuals ,Cersie and The Mountain.  
Then Dany told Jon that they were keeping Sir Jaimie Lannister in Jail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaimie sat in a cell feet chained at the ankles. He knew he screwed up. Cersie that damned evil sister once again. He remembered the Queen Of Thorns' statement ,  
"My boy your sister has such a hold on you." 

Jaimie wondered now about that statement . His plans to take Cersie to Essos somewhere to live out the rest of their lives together was over. He realized that as he pulled on his ankle chains which were digging into his calves. Given time to think ,hours and hours he thought of nothing but her and Brienne .Then somewhere along the way he began to separate himself from any illusions he had for his twin and think of Cersie objectively for the first time in his life. In every case she was selfish ,cruel and wanton. In her grief over their children she soured to the point of ,if possible, being even more evil then King Areys.

Jaimie used to feel sorry for her and when he did he too wanted to bed her . Then something he fought more fervently than anything else in his life won. Guilt a shame that bit him in the ass. Reality poked him in the eyes, Brienne loved him ,really loved him and he threw her away .  
Guilt over how many poor decisions he made unbecoming a Knight because of his father too. Guilt over not being able to protect Queen Rhaella from Evil King Ares. Guilt over his houses complicity in the death of Ella ,Rhaenys and Aegon Martell. Guilt over the rape and banishment of Tysha the young commoner wife of Tyrion Lannister. Jaimie sat there covered his face with his hands not wanting to look at anyone ,he wore his shame like an itchy flea infested cloak.

_________________________________________________________________

Dany and Jon decided to keep Jaimie in Jail for the duration of the war. His meals were hot and plentiful enough as they were brought by Unsullied guards .Tyrion was unhappy but Dany told him the fate of his brother rested on how Tyrion behaved .Tyrion wasn't dumb ,he realized the wisdom behind her decision.

They sat in Dany's Solar now .Jon was seated at her side and quietly listening.  
"Your grace I realize that Cersie is doomed, might I at least be given some wine to drown in?"  
Dany smiled "Tyrion of course " She handed him a big mug of arbor gold ."I am not cruel ,look at me Lannister."

Tyrion looked into those amethyst eyes and could see hurt ,sadness and kindness. One thing he was good at was reading people. Dany then spoke "Of late as my Hand you have been a disappointment to me .It was strange then as I pondered why that was until it was made clear. You love your family still. Tyrion I like you. I don't want to have to hurt you for betraying me for your family. Therefore you shall take a break from being my hand until the war is over ."

Tyrion looked sad and nodded then said "Ah indeed very clever now point me to the biggest Barrel of Arbor Gold and I shall be content."

Daenerys laughed " Not quite Tyrion you see In the mean time you will be very important . I say as rightful Queen you will be my ambassador emeritus. I am sending you North to negotiate an alliance with the North . You are tasked with finding an acceptable way for me to grant independence to the North ! That my friend will keep you busy don't you think?"

Tyrion smiled knowing his brother will be safe and accepting the fate of his sister who was never dear to him , for all she had done Cersie needed to face justice.

"Your grace if I didn't know better I swear that I have influenced you more that you may think. You are getting wise of late ." Tyrion turned to Jon and smiled, 

"By the way bastard, good show marrying this wise and pretty dragon .Very well then I shall shove off at first light and bundle up for Winterfell dear Sansa here I come."

Tyrion waddled out whistling .

Jon turned to Daenerys hugged her tight "Gods I am so proud to just know you and love you .You are a good Queen! Now my love I am afraid the part where you must deal with the spider is upon us. I am here to be your rock and I believe in you."

Unknown to Jon ,Ghost had been traveling. Ghost turned around ,left Tormond Giantsbane and headed to Dragonstone .He hunted along the way and after days and days arrived that very morning. Ghost passed Tyrion unnoticed and then scratched at the door.

Both Jon and Dany looked at the door .Jon rose smiling and reached the door as Dany questioned "Jon?"

In walked Ghost he went straight for Dany and stopped tilted his head and looked at her with those red eyes. Before Jon could assure Daenerys that his faithful dire wolf won't bite her Dany rose. This was the first time she saw Jon's wolf up close. Ghost looked gorgeous to her, thick white coat ,big red eyes a real albino for sure. Such a Dire Wolf was probably rare .He was tilting his head looking at her. She remembered the first time Jon had gotten close to Drogon and placed his bare hand on her child's nostril now it was her turn to trust a potentially dangerous creature. She placed her hand on Ghost's cheek and Jon's wolf sniffed her hand and licked her hand then face making her and Jon both laugh.  
Daenerys said "Now I have two wolves stealing kisses ." and giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varys sat and wrote raven scrolls proclaiming Jon Snow as Rhaegar Targereons son and rightful heir to the Iron Throne negating Daenerys claim. A little girl sat in front of him .  
Varys "Has her grace eaten yet?" The girl shook her head "No m'lord."  
Varys sighed."Has she drank any of our wine?"  
Again the girl looked apologetic and said "No she had nothing M'lord."  
Varys nodded gave her a bag of gold and said," Off with you little bird go to Essos ,this will get you aboard a ship and when you arrive do stay in Volantis find Illryo Mopatis ,send me a raven."  
The 'little bird' left and not long after there was pounding on the door. The ship she w2as on sank she never made it to Valeria and her death was Varys' fault.  
Varys burned a stray scroll and stood .He opened the door which was unlocked and held out his hands. As they took him to the cells all he said was "for the realm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sandor and Arya make a detour to Dragonstone so Arya could see Jon before she goes with the Hound to kill Cersie. They arrive at night and walk in right smack dab at Varys' trial. They stood by quietly watching.

Jon Snow stands in his leather and armor with his hand in Daenerys hand looking at the accused. Ghost is at Dany's side and he is staring at Lord Varys.

Daenerys "You stand accused of high treason how do you plead Lord Varys?"  
The Master of Whisperers said "For the realm your grace for the realm."

Jon Snow scowled he could no longer stand holding his tongue and said 

"Spider tell me what if you had someone so dear to you that you wanted to spend the rest of your days with her. Then you found out a man who she knows and trusted has tried to poison her." through his teeth Jon asked" What would you do to that man be honest Spider ."

The Spider was unmoved head held high he just said "For the realm."

The Hound said in a low voice to Arya "What a cunt!"  
Arya "Aye he is a stupid man."

Dany looked at Jon and said "Jon I leave it up to you to pass the sentence."  
This was the old Dany the one who wanted family more than anything else. To the people gathered here this was uncharacteristic of her, but Jon knew .She will be queen and he will be her rock to lean on always and forever.  
Jon nodded gripped the hilt of his sword tight "Right ,he that passes the sent----"Before he could finish a flash of white fur slammed into the Master of Whisperers and tore his throat out!"  
Ghost walked back red blood on his maw and stood once again beside Dany.

Dany knelt and scratched him behind the ears saying "Justice is served isn't that right boy."

Ghost turned and licked her face with his bloody furry maw. She would have to wash her face after this trial. Jon smiled at his love with the glistening blood 'beard ' on her face from Ghosts dire wolf kiss all slobbery. If the situation wasn't so dark Dany would have looked funny.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later all cleaned up. In the main room all black walls ,fire in the hearth keeping it a little warm Jon ,Dany ,Torgo Nudho , Arya and The Hound are seated at a huge table. The aroma of hot food added to the delight of this late meal which is a midnight snack that was more like a small feast .  
Boneless chicken breasts stuffed with Dornish spices , ham and cheese all melty, hot fresh bread rolls like baguettes, butter, apple jelly ,fig jam and ale to wash it all down.  
Dany" Arya I never had thanked you for killing the Night King and saving the world. You dear sister are a hero".  
Arya nodded " It was according to plan your grace the red women reminded me of something she had seen .Blue eyes among other colors she saw me stopping she said and then I knew .I am here with The Hound because I wanted to see how Jon and his Dragon Queen are doing . I am also here to join you in the fight against that stupid cunt Cersie."  
Jon nearly choked at that as Dany laughed and said  
"Well put ,"  
Dany scowled  
" She is a filthy murderous cunt ooh my hatred for that women who smirked while The Mountain took Missandai's head I will never forget."  
Dany sighed " Dear girl you are welcome to join us."  
Dany looked at The Hound ."You r brother is--"  
The Hound interrupted Dany as he said  
"Another cunt and I look forward to killing him."  
Arya spoke up  
"Sandor hates the godsdamn Mountain more than you do your grace."

Jon watched them talk and nodded here and there ,he was really hungry so he ate a lot which kept him quiet just listening to the conversation. Jon had a funny feeling something really big was going to happen this very night. He could not shake that feeling, he looked at everyone and wondered if what he felt was good or bad.


	2. A peak at the Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my friends resurrections are rare miracles .This chapter ,If it touches your hearts you might shed a tear or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (poof,Poof)

\---------------------------------------The Afterlife-----------------------------------------------------  
The gods call a forth a cluster of people .Mothers ,a father ,and a mix of people all with one purpose ,bring peace to the realm of the living. All picked to bring healing and reconciliation. As an after-thought animals are called ,specifically dire wolves and dragons grief will disintegrate sad loss will give way to amazing joy .

Each one called can't remember what life in the afterlife is like any more. No memory of the loved ones they saw or the friends they made of other families or how nice the afterlife is. 

Each one sat on a pleasant hill , sun shines bright but doesn't burn , the sky is light green easy for the eyes .A pleasant light breeze caresses them all part of the sweet afterlife no living human has ever seen. The reason for the instant memory loss is because they will be sent back to the world of the living gaining a second life. What eye has not seen nor ear heard must remain a mystery to the living.

Likewise those people who passed away never see what happens among the living. This keeps everyone of them from worry stress, fear or sadness. Now these people will be confronted with that old life once again.

The gods can't be seen either for all the lovely afterlife architecture ,weather ,trees, plants water all are the unseen gods. They can be heard and they sound like many voices male and female .They do not force but gently draw and call as a mother calling her children in for supper.

Creatures also are called to be a part of the group. Rhaegal and Viserion the two dragons land next to the dire wolves .The unnamed Momma ,Lady, Grey Wind ,Summer and Shaggy dog .Each one missed and each one getting a second life and in this time these creatures and humans can't be killed. 

There is no second death for them to endure. When they and the people are sent they are given long life spans. The people over 18 have their youth returned to them.

A portal opens in the blue sky ,this is actually a giant screen or monitor of some sort only the Gods know , all can see its square and moving images therein .Sound comes from the portal so they all can hear all that they see .Each person stood and waited to be called to the front.  
The Dragons and dire wolves watch it first they pay attention to every detail. Viserion is glad the Night King is dead and gone. The dragons and dire wolves will be sent back with a purpose.

Rhaella Targereon the former Queen of the realm walked up front as she was gently called.  
This was a person with a sweet nature with lingering sadness.  
The voices said "Behold ,watch now your daughter Daenerys 's life up to the present."

She saw it all in bright living color every tragedy and triumph .When she saw how Daenerys was treated by the people of Westeros ,how she lost her dragons and how Daenerys saw the death of Missandai her dearest friend Rhaella covered her face and wept for her daughter and Missandai. Then she saw Jon Snow once was so passionate to Daenerys who then totally ignored her daughter and spurned her over finding out his Targereon heritage. She frowned as she dutifully watched.

Then she saw Jon unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her daughter, heard what he said to her , such a wonderful change made Rhaella shake her head bewildered. She saw them make love and how gentle and caring Jon was to her daughter nothing like the awful rapist King Aires was .Then she happily witnessed their marriage. She heard what Jon said about grey Worm's own grief. Rhaella turned and smiled at Missandai knowing her part in Jon loving her daughter .Rhaella looked so much like Daenerys a taller version of Daenerys really .  
The voices spoke "I am sending you to your Daughter to be with her and you will see grandchildren. You will live in Dragonstone and not alone for your body is healed, you will find love today fear not child for you are 18 name days again. You are young and now . Viserion will be your dragon and you will be his rider. Jorah Mormont we will send to be with you as well."  
Rhaella wiped her tears walked over and hugged Missandai tight and stood at her side as Jorah walked over to her nodded ,gently took her hand and held it.

Lyanna Targereon walked up to the front.  
Lyanna was shown Jon Snows life everything he went through ,his mistakes how he had treated Daenerys when he found out that she was his aunt .Lyanna shook her head at this and blew hair out of her face as a sign of frustration. 

She saw Jon elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and beamed. She watched Jon kill a white walker and gasped as she saw Jon's face as he left in the boat staring at The Night King. All Jon's tragedies she saw .  
Raised as the Bastard of Winterfell he had to go to the wall. He died there betrayed by brothers of the night watch.  
The reason for Jon going to the wall in the first place was Caitlyn's hatred for him .This made Lyanna scowl. All because of Ned all he could think to do to protect him was raise him as a bastard .  
To the outraged Lyanna , he should have had Jon foster at Greywater watch with Howland Reed. Exasperated, she said ," shit!"  
Her dear brother was too craven to share with his wife Jon's real heritage. Caitlyn herself was so cruel Lyanna saw every instant of her abuse of Jon beginning when he was still an infant.  
Lyanna had her fists white knuckled. This enraged Lyanna to no end . She looked over at Ned and Caitlyn Stark and give them a dirty looks. Neither Lord or Lady Stark would even look at Lyanna.

The Voices spoke "Lyanna you must forgive your brother and his wife you can't hold a grudge like that it will eat at you, a burden too hard to carry . Ready yourself because you are going to meet your son soon .You will live in King's Landing and see grandchildren. You are still so young ,you will find love . Jon and Daenerys will not saddle you down with a betrothal .You will marry the person you fall in love with. Now Lyanna you are only 6 and 10 name days you have plenty of time. You are a Stark and that means dire wolf .The very Mother of the Stark dire wolves is huge , almost as big as a horse and she will be loyal to you and only you shall name her ."

Lyanna walked over to Rhaella and hugged her kissing her cheek, nodded at Ser Jorah and stood with Missandai. 

Ned Stark looked at everyone and slowly walked forward and looked at the portal. 

Ned felt all eyes were upon him. Ned looked at the portal and saw his own mistakes from Robert's rebellion till Ned's own beheading .Ned gulped and unconsciously felt his neck to make sure it was ok. 

He watched each of his own two sons die, he watched Jon die and then be brought back to life. A tear escaped his eye like an unwanted expose of his private feelings.  
He watched all that his daughters endured and Bran being lost to the three eyed raven .Tears ran down his face more freely . He looked down and felt ashamed .He knew that he should have refused Robert Baratheon but it was too late.

The Voices spoke" Ned Stark you forgive Jorah Mormont we demand that you do. Ned looked surprised then half smiled at Jorah, why not. 

"As the gods command Sir Jorah Mormont I no longer hold any bad feelings for you and I Lord Eddard Stark Warden of The North do hereby forgive you . "

The gods then said " You shall live again you will guide Arya away from the life of an assassin, Sandor Clegane will help you. You will help her come to terms with her own decisions .She is a trained faceless man but is conflicted, love her like the father she remembers and guide her. We will transport Nymeria who is very much alive from where she is in the Riverlands she will trust Arya again and will be at your side trusting you as well. When you appear next to Arya it will be a pleasant shock for her . Be at peace, now that you know what bad decisions you have made forgive yourself. Quiet wolf together we are all changing things for the better. "

Caitlyn walked up front passing Ned and refused to acknowledge him.  
Caitlyn would not look at anyone .She thought defiantly ;how dare they judge her it was Ned's fault that she treated Jon Snow as a bastard should be treated .She was mean in any way she could get away with .  
She watched the portal and saw each incident before her eyes ,each abuse vivid and crystal clear .Every mean word ,every dirty look and worse every undeserved whipping .Every time she tried to let Jon freeze with no wood for the hearth, and every time a meal was as little as possible made her feel like shit . 

Then she watched how Jon was behaviorally, how kind he was to his sibling/cousins, how respectful he was to even her who treated him like he was lower than shit. 

Then she also saw his accomplishments all the way up to how he finally came to his senses and married the Dragon Queen that so loved him. 

Caitlyn was beginning to respect Jon and was also intrigued by Daenerys , Jon's wife. Caitlyn then saw Sansa and how she treated Daenerys. She gasped ,as bad as she treated Jon even Caitlyn would have showed hospitality and respect for Daenerys .

Then she saw who was behind Bran's attack by the assassin. She saw the war SHE caused over kidnapping Tyrion Lannister. She saw how she played right into the hands if Littlefinger and her sister. She felt ill at this.

The voices of the gods spoke "Caitlyn you need to forgive Tyrion Lannister as you can see his innocence you must collaborate with him to help Sansa to understand that the song of ice and fire was meant to unite the realm under their ruler ship. You will be helping Jon who you now know is no bastard. You will be sent to the North with Dire wolf Lady. Tyrion Lannister and two more people will be sent to negotiate with Sansa .  
Robb kissed Talisa on her lips and then walked up front paused and looked around at some people he was sure he had never seen before. Robb smiled and nodded to everyone .

Robb Stark then looked at the Portal and watched dumbfounded , surprised at seeing all the mistakes he made leading to the red wedding.  
He balled his fists white knuckles as he watched what he had done like beheading Lord Karstark or breaking his word to Walder Frey. He saw his folly it hurt deep and made him angry. He hung his head in shame. 

The voices said "Robb Stark you never lost a battle .You and your wife will live again and this time like everyone here we send back , you both will be unkillable. You will help Jon and his wife Daenerys Targereon take the throne away from Cersie Lannister."

Robb saw the aftermath of the war of 5 kings, Joffery's poisoning at the Purple wedding, all the good Daenerys did in Essos. When he saw the dragon his eyes widened .When he saw Jon kill a white walker he smiled ,When he saw Arya kill the Night King he whooped covered his mouth and smiled. Talisa giggled and winked at her man .

The voices said "Robb you, yes you will see real dragons, Jon will ride one into battle. Grey wind you will ride again young Stark."

Robb nodded smiling big and walked back Talisa walked forward and Robb pinched her butt cheek as he passed her.  
"Robb you cheeky devil " 

Talisa said then laughed she gained her composure and looked up to the Portal. She saw Essos and how Dany squashed the slave trade and how the Slavers bay is now Dragon Bay.  
It made her smile. She saw her own mother ,lady Maeger had sent a raven to Tywin Lannister telling him about Robb Stark being at Walder Frey's. This lead to her ,Robb and Caitlyn's stabbing death ,it made her so sad and her anger was hot. She looked at Robb sadly mouthing 'sorry' .

The voices said "You are not responsible for the actions of evil people. You are a healer at heart. You will be with Robb and grey Wind at Dragonstone. There you will give birth to a healthy baby and it will be a normal birth without complications. You will be the guests of Rhaella and Jorah"

Talisa hurried back to Robb and they held each other.

Rickon walked up looking around he saw his mom dad and brother and the other people .He paused unsure which way to go.

The voices spoke "It's fine Rickon ,we know where you will go. You will go back home to Winterfell and see Bran. Shaggy dog will be with you. As soon as you see Bran then The Three eyed Raven will no longer dominate Bran . Your brother will be instantly reborn with all the power of the three eyed raven without Brynden's influence ever again . He will also be able to walk again .Summer will also be with you as you are sent to your brother Bran."  
Rickon wondered if the old gods were smiling.

Jorah Mormont walked up looked at Ned Stark and nodded smiling grateful Ned forgave him. 

Then he looked up he watched all of what Rhaella Targereon endured in her life up to the birth of Daenerys. Then he looked at her and a tear rolled down his cheek which Rhaella saw as it glistened in the light of the afterlife sun. His heart was fixed unshakable he would protect Rhaella with his life even if she won't have him.

The gods said "Jorah you see how similar Rhaella is to her daughter Daenerys in looks? Careful Jorah she is a gentler soul , she is yours will you be hers? Know that you both will complement each other as you spend your lives together . " Jorah nodded affirmative ,"Go back to her now."

Jorah walks up to her and opens his arms and she slowly ,looks into his eyes and sees kindness ,moves up to him, gets close and he hugs her tight. She hugs back and both of them feel so right together, soul mates. They held hands waiting to be sent.

Myrcella Lannister walked up still wearing the yellow dress she wore when her life ended.  
She looked up to the portal kind of like watching a drive in movie and saw Cerise's behavior.  
Everything she ever did that was mean to servants and anyone she felt below her. She saw how Cersie turned a blind eye to Joffery and how he treated Tommen and her. 

She saw how her cruel mother made sure anyone that knew of her and Jaimie's secret was killed , up to and including Ned Starks beheading. She saw her , actually saw her mother gloat and drink a glass of wine happy that she burned down the Sept of Bealor murdering so many people .

Murdering Tommen's wife and how Tommen committed suicide after he saw the green fire explosion. She was in tears shocked never had she noticed the extent of her mother's behavior growing up and to see it all it made her weep she looked over at Johanna Lannister and saw her shake her head .  
The gods spoke "Myrcella you will accompany your Uncle Tyrion North .You must help him and Caitlyn Stark convince Sansa Stark to understand Jon and Daenerys importance as rulers of the whole realm." Myrcella nodded then smiled at Rickon and at Caitlyn .

Johanna walked up hugged her granddaughter and smiled then stood and looked at the Portal.

She watched how Tyrion was raised without her. Only Jaimie was kind and really loved his little brother .

It made her happy to know that at least Jaimie was a good brother to her dwarf son. She would have loved him had she lived .She saw how Tywin and Cersie were, it made her angry she had to watch but hated it. She sighed and looked apologetically at both Rhaella and Myrcella.

The gods told Johanna "We are sending you to sit with your son Jaimie while he is kept in chains to prevent him from interfering with Daenerys conquest of King's landing. when the war is over you will bring Jaimie to Winterfell . You see his lover Brienne of Tarth is pregnant and Jaimie does not even know. You will then make sure he takes Brienne with you to the Rock where he will be granted a new title and made Lord of the Rock by Daenerys order to come."

Johanna Lannister went up to Rhaella and hugged her and over and over saying how sorry she was for Tywins evil to her family. The two ladies renewed their friendship they had before they were wed to their perspective husbands .

Missandai walked up and looked up to the front. She saw the Portal and saw how Greyworm had been grieving for her, her hand went to her heart and her head tilted as she thought how precious this unsullied man is. She saw how Dany reacted to her loss. She saw how Jon helped Dany.  
Saw their marriage .  
The voices said "Missandai you are the kindest person and so well loved that we decided to send you back as well. We will send you back to Torgo Nudho and when he sees you we will restore to him his manhood ." At that Missandai smiled as her right eyebrow was raised in amusement. " You will ring the bells when the opposing forces surrender."

\-----------------------------------------A meal like no other ---------------------------------------

At the dinner table and outside in Dragon stone 3 dragons can be heard and the noise is one Dany can feel , it's pure joy. 

She looks wide eyed at Jon ," Did you hear that my wolf?"  
Jon feels that bond with Rhaegal once more and stronger .He looks at Dany,  
"Aye love and I felt---,(poof,poof) Rhaella Targereon and Jorah Mormont appear out of nowhere.  
Dany gasps stands runs and leaps at Sir Jorah ,they hug and Dany says "Your here ,how?? your body was -- but your here ."  
Jon stood and walked over he too was amazed. He then looked at the lady at Jorah's side who was a taller version of his Dany stared then smiled embarrassed .

"My lady I am Jon Targereon son of Rhaegar and husband to Daenerys who has Sir Jorah in a bear hug at present can I ask who you might be?"

Rhaella laughed brushed Jon's hair and looked at Dany then back to Jon "Grandson you have Rhaegar's smile and Lyanna's hair. My name is Rhaella Targereon your wife's mother." 

Dany heard and turned her head eyes wide with shock she gasped. She let go and walked slowly to her mother with her jaw nearly on the floor then ran moving Jon out of the way who chuckled as Dany collided with her mom and hugged her tight.

Arya's jaw dropped. She looked at the hound who shrugged and ate some more chicken.

Arya said "Hound this is the most interesting snack I have ever had." The Hound huffed he loved the boneless chicken and it was piled on his plate .

(poof Poof) Lyanna Stark along with The Mother of the Stark dire wolves so large her back is above Lyanna's head. Jon looks shocked. Lyanna and her wolf walk over to Jon and tears well up she says through tears "My baby has grown look at you." 

Jon realized that this is Lyanna his mother and she looks so young. Jon hugs her and won't let go. Then he notices the massive dire wolf that towers over his mother .Jon looks at Dany ,wipes his eyes and smiles then says to Lyanna  
"Mother have you named her ?" 

Lyanna said "I just received her she was the wolf that bore Ghost and she came back with me. I will call her "Angel "Look how calm she is ." Angel sniffed Jon and Ghost walked up to her they bumped noses and Ghost wagged his tail. .

Jon smiled "She is your mother boy ." 

Arya walked up to Jon and his Mother ."Ly-anna they have said I take after you I am Arya Stark." L

yanna smiled "Do you ride then?" 

Arya smiled "Of course ." Arya took out needle handed it to Lyanna "Jon made this for me ." 

Lyanna took it and inspected the blade then grinned," Have you named it?" Arya said "Aye she is called 'needle'"

Angel walked over and sniffed Arya and Arya hugged her side. Arya missed Nymeria. 

(Poof,Poof) Ned Stark and Nymeria appear to Arya who is wide eyed as Ned says "I missed you so Arya look at how you grew."  
Ned smiled  
Arya ran to Ned "FATHER!" Ned held out his arms reunions like this, so precious ,he hugs his daughter tight .Arya has her father back she don't wanna let go . Then Nymeria walked over and licked Arya's face and huffed at the Hound.  
Back to back reunions keep on happening.

(Poof) Missandai walks over to Torgo Nudho who staggers nearly falling down seeing her alive.  
Then they hugged as Torgo felt strange as he hugged her .Happy ecstatic like it was a dream he did not want to wake up from yet strange. His manhood was returned in full .

Missandai whispered in his ear "The gods sent me to you see they even think of you my warrior." Grey Worm felt pure joy .

Arya and The Hound were standing next to Ned who turned to face the Hound directly and shook Sandor's hand. Ned smiled at the Hound .Ned was grateful for the Hound had kept Arya alive when she needed help the most. Ned was in his debt.  
" Clegane there is no way I can ever repay you ,Then Ned turned to his daughter and said "Where you go I will follow ."  
Then back to The Hound, "As gruff as you are you were like a father to my Arya when I couldn't be. The gods showed me .As Warden of The North you always have a home in Winterfell, my hearth is always warm and my table will always" he paused watching The Hound eating another baked chicken and smiled "have chicken and ale ."  
Arya laughed as The hound nodded and ate .  
Dany walked over to join Jon and hugged Lyanna.  
(Poof,Poof,Poof) Then next to Lyanna ,Rob Talisa and Greywind appeared .Robb smiled at Dany'so this is Jon's wife she is so cute too good goin brother thought Robb as he hugged his Aunt Lyanna and could not help but smile.  
Talisa was happy to see Jon who Robb had always talked about. Robb often lamented that Jon was stuck as a shield of men at the Wall.  
Jon was so amazed ,this was something he never in his wildest dreams expected to see so many people that were family back from the dead and alive, including dire wolves and dragons.  
Angel sniffed Greywind and the two wagged their tails as Dany walked over to them really in awe of how large Angel is compared to Lyanna.  
"Lyanna you are my good mother and yet--"  
Lyanna nodded "So young?" they both giggled. Dany let Angel sniff her and like Ghost ,Angel wagged her tail and licked Dany on her cheek. Jon thought so this was what I was feeling oh how good it all is. Jon had a beaming smile stuck on his face.

\--------------------------------------The North ---------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion was in Wintertown he had bypassed Winterfell to get some ale, he drank and knew things after all so in order to plan what to say to Sansa.  
Lita Surestone who was bookish and sweet met him on the way. Tyrion had chatted with her as she waited to pay for her room. Tyrion paid for her being a gentleman. The two became friends. They were both very smart people. Lita was short 5 foot 1 and thin with long black hair to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and freckles everywhere. Tyrion noticed her freckles first and was quite attracted.

The couple walked on to Winterfell and paused ( POOF)Myrcella Lannister popped into view .Tyrion and Lita saw her appear out of thin air . Myrcella said "Uncle Tyrion !" Tyrion was happy to see her  
"But Myrcella how ,why, from where?"  
Myrcella knelt and hugged her uncle tight  
."Mm so good to see my good uncle ." Then she stood smiled and greeted Lady Surestone  
"Hello my name is Myrcella Lannister and Tyrion is my good uncle you two look fitting."Myrcella said  
"Well met .Aye ,Tyrion has a wonderful intellect he loves books as much as I ."  
They then walked on to Winterfell all three chatting and laughing . Tyrion was so happy Myrcella was alive again ,though he did not understand it he looked up and thanked all the gods not knowing who was responsible.

(Poof)(Poof)(Poof)


	3. the North ,Dragonstone and king's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work begins, the poof sound I got the idea from Fractured Fairy Tales on the old Bullwinkle and Rocky cartoon show. The Narrator for this fix-it story ,imagine as you read is that very voice one hears while watching that witty cartoon show . Imagine music in the background Including the sound effects like Poof ,crash ,boing and so on lol .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is brutally bitter and hateful. Not for fans of the red headed she wolf.Caitlyn has changed I hope i wrote that well enough.

The three walked to a point where Winterfell was in view when another supernatural interruption occurred. The crunch of spring snow under their feet ,the cool crisp air felt invigorating . 

Bright sunshine made it just past noon. The brutal cold of the long night was now comfortable jacket weather 28-30 degrees F. The new friends ; the genius dwarf and the bookish Lita Surestone were in for more astonishing surprises.

Poof-Poof - Poof- Poof , right in front of Tyrion and Lita three dire wolves fully grown, the size of horses appeared .Their size was intimidating ,Lita gasped. Out of the blue furry monsters it would seem by Tyrion smiled up at her and squeezed her hand. 

A young man with Tully auburn hair who wasn't there a moment ago instantly hair stood with his hand on the side of the big black dire wolf who's black fur hung down mop like hair unkempt like a poodle that hasn't been to the dog barber or something.

A giant dire wolf imagine the look on a dog trimming shop owner's face if some sweet old lady brought in a giant wolf like that . Shaggy dog was his name they poofed right in front of Tyrion and his sweetheart Lita Surestone and Myrcella.

Lady with brown and black markings akin to German Shepherd yet all dire wolf whined and walked up to Tyrion bent her head down so she could lick his face .Rickon Stark had at his side Summer who resembled Lady only his fur had more yellows and sloppy Shaggy dog followed as Lita Surestone pet Lady . 

She liked the softness of her fur and could sense a sweet nature from the huge dire wolf. Myrcella knew which dire wolves they were and said to the young man as she pet Lady too.

"Rickon ,I am so glad the gods sent you here as they said they would." So our new couple paused and waited wide eyed they looked at each other and then back at the 'poofed' ones.

Myrcella told them what happened as best as she remembered .She told them how she died and then what the reason was she was sent back.

"Near as I can tell these dire wolves are sorely missed, sent back as a kindness to their former owners. Other people were sent to Dragonstone but our focus is where you are going ,Winterfell .I will tell you Viserion and Rhaegal has returned to the living." 

Myrcella turned to Rickon and said "You will see dragons soon. Rickon my friend Bran will be glad so to see you, in fact I bet he knows we are on our way. I for one can't wait to see Lady Sansa she liked my garden ."

Lady Surestone looked seriously at Tyrion ,rubbed her nose and said "This is quite a story and if I didn't see Myrcella , your niece and Rickon appear out of nowhere I would scarcely believe any of it."

Tyrion thought , _Your grace you sent me here could it be you knew ?_ ,  
but kept that thought to himself and said" Well then shall we move-"  
(Poof) another interruption the Lady Catelyn Tully Stark appeared looked around to get her bearings and then walked up to Tyrion, putting her head down in shame she said,

"Tyrion Lannister I was wrong ,I kidnapped an innocent man .'

Tyrion just looked at Myrcella and at Lady Stark ,  
"Gods I need a drink. Lady Stark! " Tyrion blinked "You look -- why do you look young ?!"

Rickon walked over and hugged his mom tight he was now a bit taller then her then he walked back to Shaggydog patted his side .

Myrcella nodded affirmatively, "Uncle Tyrion people who have been sent back that were older like Lady Stark were given their youth back Lady Stark is ten and eight now. Uncle I know you were sent by Daenerys Targaryen to negotiate Independence of the North .The gods agree, Lady Catelyn Stark and I was sent to help you with those negotiations, her husband is to be a King of Winter." 

She smiled at Rickon

"You know what to do ?" Rickon nodded and smiled, he pet Summer that was standing on the young Stark's other side .Rickon had a simple task go see Bran with Summer and when Bran sees Summer he will be healed by the gods and no longer a puppet of the Three eyed Raven.

Myrcella had always been one with keen observation skills . It was necessary with a cruel brother like Joffery and a horrid mother like Cersei. It was then easy for her to pay attention to and remembered everyone who was to be sent back, she learned their stories .The sweet young lady has the genes of ' Lann the clever' with the affable and kind nature all her own.

Lita Surestone said with a chuckle.  
"So shocking it all is . Tyrion ,this day is like no other. You are my man I will never leave your side ."

Tyrion was happy for he chose Lita and she chose him, the Imp and in this case nobody from his family would interfere or forbid himor her .Lita was pretty and liked him despite their size difference.  
She squeezed the imp's hand. 

"Things happen when you are around". She bent and stole a kiss from the Imp.  
Myrcella giggled .

Lady Stark usually one for propriety had no rebuke , in fact she thought it was sweet. For Caitlyn being alive once again at 18 years young in body she had a lovely new lease on life. She had lost a penchant for romance a long time ago but it has returned now . She was now an incurable romantic.

That childhood love for romance will define Lady Stark ,she smiled at Lita Surestone and the Imp then pointed towards Winterfell. "Shall we ?"  
Tyrion looked at Lady Stark scratched his chin ,

"So the gods, I never understood them, there are so many different beliefs. You are clearly here and young somehow . What is strange is they picked YOU to help me!"  
Lady Stark sighed, shook her head , squatted looked at Tyrion eye to eye,

"Yes I know , and as I said I will make it up to you Lord hand. That is why we are here .Tyrion, as long as I am in Winterfell I know Ned will agree ,you have a home there. " She looked at Lita and tilted her head smiling," Both of you do . It is the least I can do ."

Tyrion sighed " Lady Stark I never expected an apology from you ,let's just say it is a new day hard feelings have been long passed .Your daughter will be surprised. As I recall you are an impeccable host .I wish it was you in Winterfell to receive My Queen and her entourage .Sansa was very cold to her .I still say I need some wine. Mayhap with you and Ned there the North will be rebuilt as it should be . "

Tyrion paused looking around sadly ."You see , Lady Stark I am afraid this is not the Winterfell you remember. War has ravaged your home and the Long Night. It barely stood against the thousands of wights . " he shook his head sadly ,"we lost so many friends."

Lady Stark looked ahead "Aye Tyrion my Lord husband is in Dragonstone and as for my home and the long night what a ghastly affair that was I am glad you and Sansa survived it . I have seen Winterfell's sad state of ill repair in the afterlife so rest assured I won't be as shocked as Sansa will be when she sees Lady and I." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa scowled after reading Daenerys letter was ever furious her cheeks reddened her breathing rapid she was ready for a clothes ripping ,eye scratching, hair pulling diva fight . 

She finally did it, she actually took Jon from us.

Sansa was sure Winterfell was next .

_She wants the North so she gets it by subterfuge._

She felt that Jon would not be back at all and could die for his new wife .It galled her that he chose Targereon as a sir name even though she knew full well that Rhaegar was Jon's true father.

_I have no family anymore . she thought ._

She knew Arya is off with the hound to face certain death  
damned faceless bravado. 

_Arya should never trust an outsider like the dragon whore too ._

Sansa felt that trust will get her sister killed. Sansa learned well that you can't trust anyone .

Bran was in The Godswood Sansa knew it. She did not bother to see him . He was not Bran after all. 

White eyed freak replaced Bran so Bran is really gone no longer my brother .

Lord Royce returned to the Vale with his banner men leaving Sansa to rebuild Winterfell on her own.

Sansa felt all alone and knew it was the dragon whore's fault. Sansa felt that it would have been better had Daenerys died with her dragon. When she got Jon's that scroll about Missandei and Rhaegal's loss. She felt nothing at all .The idea of waiting on the North's demise , waiting for Winterfell to be taken away that was her only concern after all .

_Missandai is a foreigner the Dragon whore tricked and look what it got her. What would Mother think of it all?_

Winterfell was in the process of being rebuilt. The glass garden was ruined , it would be expensive to replace. The outer wall of Winterfell had collapsed in places, huge holes of missing blocks looked like a giant had kicked them .

The a inner walls needed fixing , the tops have large areas ripped away when dead Viserion blasted it with blue ice-fire. .Many of the keeps had walls missing . 

The interior such as the hallways and inside some keeps were burned inside. It was all left up to Sansa. So many healthy North men off to fight for the dragon whore made sure the building process was further delayed.

Sansa had convinced herself that Daenerys was even at fault for the Long Night itself.

Sansa was bitter ,delusional and stressed so much Daenerys was her scapegoat. It didn't matter that Sansa herself was not prepared for this for when she first laid eyes on Jon and Daenerys jealousy and mistrust blinded her to any good decisions she might have made. 

Her attitude of ingratitude backfired on her as she sat in a position she was never prepared .

A guard walked over to Sansa's Solar and knocked. She took her time to stand she opened the door and said with 'can't be bothered ' a sigh "What now?"

Guard" My lady three dire wolves , three young women a young man and the imp Lannister is at the gate ."

Sansa "hmm Tyrion is here? Ok let them in and thank you."

Lady ran and collided with Sansa and whined and licked her face and Sansa immediately knew somehow some way she is Lady! Sansa knew by the wolf bond which returned. Lady's whine was also familiar. 

Sansa stood ,Lady stood she was full grown. Sansa hugged Lady as a tear rolled down her cheek one she could not stop.

Lady was calm and gentler then any dire wolf as ladylike as a dire wolf could be. 

She stood with Sansa as Sansa saw the people walk up to her and Sansa gasped. 

The young woman walking up to her had her mother's eyes yet she was young . 

Then the lady said "Sweet daughter of mine Sansa. " Cat held out her arms and Sansa ran to her and they hugged as the two wept. Sansa blubbered "oh momma " as she cried.

Myrcella waited then walked to Sansa and hugged her "Remember me and my garden?" 

Sansa looked and then was wide eyed all she could say was "How ??"

Sansa was in a trance so many things were happening just now good things .

"Sansa it's good to see you too." He stood between Lady Surestone and Lady Caitlyn with a smile on his knowing face. 

"Sansa this pretty lady to my right is Lady Lita Surestone my soon to be wife."

Rickon said "C'mon Shaggy ,Summer ." the three turned and made their way to the Godswood. 

Sansa looked wide eyed at Rickon alive and well!

Caitlyn looked at Myrcella ,Tyrion and Lita who nodded so she asked "Daughter we need to talk, all of us do ,can you take us to Ned's Solar?"

Sansa walked as if on autopilot leading them meekly to the Solar.

The change in her was overwhelming .Now her lady mother was back and she would take over Winterfell .However with mother and Rickon and Lady all back it was starting to look like home once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a jail cell in Dragonstone Jaimie sat and munched on the fresh peach he was given for dessert .It was the second one, he ate the first quickly ,it was one of his favorite fruits. 

There was one more in the plate. The last part of a good luncheon. He had to hand it to The Dragon Queen she fed him well.

The cell had black lava rock walls, solid metal bars ,and one window which provided a good light on a clear day like this one. 

He had thought he heard dragon roars the last night. 

He swore it sounded like more than one . He wondered where Daenerys had gotten the others from. He thought about that then he saw from his window three dragons flying!

The cell was a small room with a bed and privy .A bowl was given for him to wash his hands every day. 

He was chained at the feet and accepted his current lot in life. 

At least this was better than the cage Robb Stark had him in during the war of five kings. 

He sat there on his bed thinking now about Sir Brienne ,he missed her. He wanted to see her again and knew he might at least be able to apologize to her someday .Just to see her again and hear her scold him .He smirked at that idea.

(POOF)

Sitting now at Jaimie's side was a beautiful young women with long blond hair and blue eyes .She took a shocked Jaimie by the hand .So he knew she was not a ghost or apparition.

Jaimie was looking wide eyed he said nothing he took a peach and handed to his mother slowly .She took it before she spoke.  
"My son I have missed you." 

The one sentence Jaimie knew that voice .He shed a tear as Joanna Lannister hugged him and let him weep. Jaimie had a lot of regrets so many misdeeds rolled down his cheeks."Momma" was all he could blubber as he bawled .

The guards saw Lady Lannister appear out of thin air like the Starks and Targaryens did last night . 

One rushed out to alert others and went to tell Daenerys and Jon.

Dany , Jon and Rhaella with Ghost went down to the cell. They saw Jaimie being held by Joanna Lannister and weeping.  
Joanna patted her son and looked up at the visitors,  
"Rhae it is so good to see you and this is?"

Rhaella "My daughter Daenerys and her husband Jon Targaryen.

Joanna smiled "Ah right,now I remember seeing them in the afterlife."

Jon "My lady why are you here and in Jaimie's cell did the Guards let you in?"

Joanna smiled at Jon.

Jaimie smirked "By the gods Jon she just appeared out of nowhere in my cell next to me." Jaimie wiped his face then.

Dany smiled "Did you hear a 'poof' sound that preceded your mother ?"

Jaimie looked at his mother and smirked "Momma did you poof?

Joanna laughed "There is that humor I remember my son ."

Jon asked "What are your intentions my lady?"

Joanna said sadly "I am afraid my daughter went one step beyond bringing shame to our house and the anger of the gods. Her fate is sealed .She murdered so many .I fear she has become like a rabid dog ."

Jaimie "Momma I can't help but agree. I will stay here until her grace Daenerys take her rightful place on the Iron throne But you? Oh Mother you need not stay here with me ."  
Joanna nodded "Well said son it's sad I know ,the gods intend for me to stay with you son."

Dany was shocked at this "No Joanna I won't allow it at all."

Jon shrugged "Dany the gods want her in the cell with her son ."

Rhaella "Joanna you might as well tell them dear ."

Joanna nodded."Very well I am here to keep my son company and to bring him North to see Brienne once the war is over and , "She pointed to Dany keping Brienne's pregnancy to herself."You take your rightful place on the Throne ."

Dany thought turned and kissed Jon then giggled ,"Very well then why wait I can spare ten unsullied to accompany you both to the North ."

Jon smiled at that "Is the fact Joanna wants to unite Ki- Jaimie with Ser Brienne swayed you to allow this, my romantic angel ?"

Dany laughed, they all laughed. Rhaella walked up the stairs she had a plan. It was far too long and it needed to be done by her and her alone.

Dany, Torgo with ten unsullied ,Missandei ,Jon followed Joanna and Jaimie Lannister like an entourage down to the boats."Dany paused smiled big ,"Let us see if we can get to Winterfell quicker." Joanna asked what do you intend to-"

Before she could say 'do' three loud roars as three giant dragons all fully grown landed with an earth shattering thunder that shook the ground and made ripples in the water.

Dany walked up to Viserion patted her son on his massive maw ,he's come back from the dead ,"My brave one so happy to see your back ." 

Viserion chirped in response.

She turned to Jaimie ,"Sir Jaimie you , and five unsullied will fly with Jon on Rhaegal he is the most gentle of my three children. "

She then looked at Joanna took her hand "Lady Lannister it will be an honor to bring you with Torgo and Missandai and I to Winterfell on Drogon ." It was decided and the other five Unsullied would fly with Viserion. 

they took to the sky gracefully and fast.

Ghost watched then fly off and huffed .he then went hunting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhaella had apologized on behalf of her house for the actions of her Husband the mad king. 

She did this by going to each Stark personally ,it was her idea.

When she told the last one ,Ned last as she did the guilt stung like the tears in her eyes she hung her head as tears rolled. 

Ned Stark lifted her chin, shook his head and said "Look at me please. Queen Mother Rhaella the only one I blame is Aries .He was a sick mad man." 

Ned hugged Rhaella tight. Jorah walked up and waited as Ned released her from the fatherly hug .

Robb ,Talisa and Arya walked over .Arya asked "Father would you fancy a look at the painted table which Aegon and his sister wives used as he planned his conquest ?"  
Ned said ," Aye" 

Rhaella put her hand on Jorah's cheek and said

"Jorah why not join them. Talisa would you have some tea with me ?"

In the room with the painted table Robb,Ned ,Jorah and Arya Stark were admiring the markers on the table crafted in a way with icons indicating major houses, the way the table surface was misshapen and wavy to show hills valleys and mountains was interesting.

It was a carved engraved map of all Westeros. Robb was listening to Jorah as he pointed out places he had been .

Instead of battle strategy it was just guys including young Arya ,which made her happy to be included in the comradery.

They talked about places on the map good for hunting ,fishing, growing crops and mining. Arya had fished in a few places as well so she smiled as she pointed out where those places were.

Rhaella was having tea with Talisa the two former queens had a pleasant chit chat about babies and families. Talisa let Rhaella feel her baby bump and she felt the baby kick.

The ladies laughed. Rhaella said knowingly ,"She or he will be a wolf does he kick often?" 

Talisa smiled "yes she kicks with vigor maybe soon ."

Rhaella nodded ,"right here he or she shall be born in Dragonstone ,this time a meister or two will be here and I shall make sure of your safety Lady Stark. 

The god's didn't have to tell me to help you ,you see, it's the right thing for me as host of Dragonstone for you are a healer and family .  
In another room the Hound was catching Zs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like a snake coiled to catch a hare the Iron Born Fleet rested in the waters near King's Landing to pounce on any ships heading into the bay. 

Euron stood on the Silence grinning as he patted the scorpion that had a steel tipped bolt ready for any dragon that might threaten his fleet.

Euron had bedded Cerise several times in the last three days and thought,

The Queen will find me most entertaining as I take Daenerys for my salt wife and cast that twin fucker Lannister bitch aside .

She will pay the Iron price so will her twin.

The Golden company had set up in the red keep to fight for Queen Cersei with Elephants .

There was a dozen with big ears huge tusks ,they were almost as big as Mammoths. 

When she saw them for herself Cersei smiled like a shark. 

Cersei imagined that she was holding the ace of spades in the game of thrones but will find out she is holding the dead man's hand aces and eights.

Qyburn had hoped he could study one of the Dragons his scorpions would kill. 

He was so focused on the thought the routine task of daily injections he did hundreds of times this day he did so without thinking.

He took the wrong syringe to inject into Gregor Clegane's neck. 

The intended vial rolled and smashed on the floor .It was a substance which blocked manticore poison from spreading to Gregor's brain. 

Gregor was injected with normal saline an experimental concoction to help sodium depleted people that were dehydrated.

Gregor stood and walked out to stand guard .The manticore was unblocked and hastened by the normal saline as it hit 'the Mountain's' brain l like a painful hammer.

Standing right next to Cersei protectively he suddenly hollered loudly as he flailed wildly and in the process backhanded Cersei who went flying hard against the Iron throne .

Chaos that would make Little Finger smile like the weasel he was followed .The Mountain dropped dead and confusion was instantly status quo .Euron in his ship sensed a change and laughed .  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. wolves  ,a tiger and  Elephants oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to write wrestling matches for an e-fed but battles ,war was a challenge.hope you dig this I sure had fun writing it.

Lyanna had eaten ,she waved at Talisa and then went horseback riding while it was still dark ,her goal was to see how far around Dragonstone the horse trail went.  
Talisa was munching on some oatmeal with assorted nuts and slices of peaches , it was still 'dark thirty' and she had plans for the day. 

An hour before the sun begins to peak its golden face on the horizon many were already awake for the day .Robb and Ned had already eaten so they followed Arya to see her spar with a huge Dothraki the size of an NFL Linebacker.

Talisa likes to eat slow ,savor each bite. After all she was in no hurry. It was peaceful as she sipped her strong YiTi tea. It was a type of dark green tea, a powerhouse that helped people wake up and seemed to help people focus. She was eager to read any books she could find about health care. 

She planned to make her way to the Dragonstone library. The second sip of the hot morning drink and her water broke.

Talisa got up and walked to the door and doubled over in pain and called "MY BABY NIS COMING HE-E-E-E-E-E-EP!" Jorah was just walking to the door the smell of oatmeal made him feel hungrier then he saw her .

At the door of the dining hall on the other side she was doubled over clutching her belly ,he ran to Talisa's side helped her to a chair."I will get ,we will get you to a meister lady Stark," He said excitedly . 

She said "Thank you ser HURRY ARGHH " she had her hand on her belly as birth pangs were hitting her hard . She was invulnerable and had super health and healing but by the gods but this hurts like the 7 hells. ,she thought.

Rhaella and The meister arrived with 4 lady servants .They swiftly helped Talisa lay on a makeshift linen floor stretcher. With a one two three count she was lifted and carried to the long birthing table in the Meister's office. 

Rhaella went back to her room to look over some scrolls and think about her own daughter Daenerys .She was glad she looked nothing like Ayres she was like her short doppelganger.

Robb, Ned and Arya were far from Talisa outside and unaware. Then Greywind howled a long ARWOOOOOOOoooooooooooo. Ghost , Angel and Nymeria made it a K9 concerto with the same long howls .

Lyanna had heard she was many miles away so she patted her mare and turned her around .She rode feeling inside that their howls were positive but wasn't sure.

Arya was about to begin , her stance was set when the wolves howled .She relaxed looked disappointed and slapped the Dothraki Sorgo on the chest and said "I am going to be an Aunt " her smile them turned like predatory and said "Keep that blade warm I will be back ." 

Sorgo who had seen her spar before said "Any time little wolf."

Arya turned to Ned and Robb, "Robb your wife is in labor stupid ." Robb's eyes were wide , he ran fast as he could his footfalls seemingly not touching the stairs . Ned and Arya trotted up ,Ned smiled ,he was 18 again and it felt good to run .

The Warden of the North was about to be a Grandfather . Cat is going to be happy , he thought.

Every five minutes the labor pain returns as Talisa was refusing milk of the poppy .She gritted her teeth ,she remembered being stabbed at the Twins it was horrible and this was similar but it was so different , precious life was coming.

She didn't want to miss anything by being drugged up. She had seen the horrors of the wounded of war and heard grown men hollering for their mothers or wives as they removed a limb even with sedation. She hated pain but was not shocked by it.

Robb was now at her side, he had to grab the Meister by the chain and threaten the learned man in order to be at his lady wife's side so the old guy allowed it .

Robb held her hand and when the labor pains came she gripped so hard his hand was getting numb. Robb smiled he saw her bravery ,he kissed her head as she relaxed again. 

She would cry out and grunt forcing herself to be calm .In the relaxed state she would look at Robb just stare at him admiring his support and her love for her wolf was etched in stone. Arya was at her side too watching learning ,this made her think about Gendry.

Jorah and Ned were kept out so they joined the Hound for breakfast. Ned was surprised to see The Hound enjoying oatmeal. Ned smiled and nodded at the hound who had a mouthful he just looked at Lord Stark .How in the gods is he looking young, no matter this is of the gods Sandor thought as he washed it down with ale.

The Hound had a kind of eating process .For the Hound it was just oatmeal with nothing else , he would eat a bite and take a drink repeat until all was gone . Jorah put honey and apple slices he cut in his bowl of hot oats. 

Ned Stark had already eaten so he sipped a cup of dark green tea which he dumped a dollop of honey in because it was very strong. In this day and age there was no coffee in Westeros. 

However there was YiTi tea which was something Daenerys had gotten by the crate when she was in Astapor. This was grown in the islands of the Jade sea .The hot drink was made from thick dark tea leaves it had a pungent aroma and a very bitter taste with a hint of natural sweetness . It was dark hunter green in the cup .The leaves were packed with eye opening ,mental acuity sharpening caffeine on par with the strongest espresso. 

It had been four hours and then she finally felt the baby coming . The Meister said "I see the head !" "PUSH!" ,Talisa grunted and did just that .

The baby's head could be got a little more prominent , Robb's hand was in a vice grip as Talisa's hips were off the bed as she pushed with all her might and the baby's head was only crowing . 

Talisa sighed and collapsed and Robb nodded as the Meister said "Ok now take a few breaths " she did "good now push once more ." Robb said "push my love ." this went on for another hour finally the last push and the baby was out, and momma Talisa was wore out.

The cord was cut ,the baby was cleaned and presented to Talisa ."Your baby boy is healthy ." 

The baby cried until he was in Talisa's arms and breast feeding .Robb smiled and said "His cry strong he is a wolf ! What will we name him ?" 

Arya said "Brother your wife did all that work let her name him." 

Robb looked at Arya and at his exhausted wife who shed a tear of joy at her new born son."Aye ,Talisa what name would you like my love ?" 

Talisa paused as she gave the now sleeping full bellied new born to Robb. Then she answered Malaquo Stark he is the tiger and the wolf ." 

She smiled as Arya grinned and asked may I hold the Tiger Wolf sister?" The so called new born tiger -wolf had brown eyes of his mother and auburn hair of his father. 

Lyanna ran in and made her way to see her grand nephew."Talisa so glad your well."

Arya many said was like Lyanna ,she looked at her closely. She saw where Jon's hair came from long black and wavy. She was short like Arya and had a pleasant smile. So that is where Jon got his smile."

Aunt Lyanna here is Malaquo your new grand nephew and look he has Robb's hair."

Lyanna took the little baby Stark."Ooh look he smiled at me, call me Lya please." She turned to Talisa "Malaquo ?" Talisa nodded ,after my father who gave his life fighting against slavery in Volantis."

Lyanna smiled wide "Well named then he is a fine addition to our pack."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhaella ,Ned and Jorah walked in to see the new mother and her baby. Rhaella was so glad this birth was good and Talisa was ok. 

The last birth in Dragonstone was during a storm and she died giving birth so the memory made her shy away until Ser Jorah affectionately persuaded her to be brave and go see Lady Stark and her new born . 

Ned nodded to Lya who gave Malaquo back to Talisa. Lord Stark bent and kissed his good daughter and then asked "How is my grandson ?" 

Talisa held him up Malaquo opened his brown eyes and cried as his grandfather took him burped him and grinned, " Ah there is a crusty one he is a Stark and Robb laughed at that .Lya grinned at the humor it reminded her of when her brother was younger before all went to seven hells. 

Rhaella took Talisa by her hand "I hope you know that Dragonstone the place of Malaquo's birth is always your home now ." 

Talisa nodded and smiled "Rhae you are most kind and generous thank you . ." Robb said "Yes I agree, thank you. We shall be going home to Winterfell but we are grateful for this home away from home."

Ned said "Aye ,Jorah you bring Rhaella come to Winterfell anytime .Rhae my lady ,likewise for you my home shall be yours whenever you want. Cat would love to meet you " Arya took in the conversation ,good vibes made her smile.

Then Arya and her father went outside and made their way to the Dothraki . This is father looking so young and being just as I remembered .Lord Eddard Stark the salt of the earth. Then it hit her Ned alluded to mother being alive too."WHAT? Father is mother--" Ned nodded.

"She is in Winterfell the gods sent her to help Tyrion negotiate with your sister as to how to give The North Independence for the song of ice and fire has been fulfilled with Jon and Daenerys marriage." 

Arya thought hard "I must go but before I need to fulfill a calling of sorts ." Arya's eyes turned cold she stiffened ."A girl needs to see a dead lioness." Ned heard his daughter and remembered again what he saw in the afterlife Arya the faceless man .

Jorah was holding hands with Rhaella they both feel like fools in love but in that regard hope to never grow wise .Jorah had a crush on her yet its fulfilled as she loves him back .Jorah would do anything in the world to make her happy. 

Which is good ,she is easy to please. All she wanted was him ,she was content with being the Queen regent and First Lady of Dragonstone.She was a kind of like mayor of this part of the Storm lands.

Jorah would be put to work in some things as she sees fit. Rhaella can read people and quickly understood her 'bear" so tasks befitting her knight would make him feel important. She even took time to go fishing with her 'Bear'. he caught a good sized cat fish and Rhae was not adept at fishing she wound up merely feeding the fish.

Rhaella had heard about the bastard smith that was made Warden of The east and Lord of Storms end by Daenerys after the battle of the long night. the Queen Regent was eager to work with the Warden of the East she trusted that her daughter legitimized Gendry Baratheon for good reason ,she had heard good things about him.

Ned walked with Arya and said "You are my daughter still ,you needed to survive and became what you are driven by vengeance .I blame myself for had I not gone south you would never have needed to become an assassin to survive."

Arya was shaken when her father's apology ."I wanted to be a Knight I had to kill to escape Kings Landing .Father ,I have never liked it. It's what I am good at. I killed the Night King father had I not been trained would I have ?"

Ned shed a tear he hadn't thought of that would his little girl been killed by that evil creature? .The Hound walked over took Arya by the arm "Stay here don't go to Kings Landing." Arya yanked to get free as Ned watched them. "Do you want to die little wolf?" Arya yanked again then the hound took her by the face "Revenge ,is that it you want ? To be a cunt like me ? Look close do you see what it's done to me." Arya stopped ."Your father wants you to live ,I am that big fool that wants the same thing for you."

Arya was unsure what to do ,her heart felt sick ,her emotions were tied in a knot. The hound looked at Ned "Lord Stark is going to Winterfell I make a deal with you little wolf ,I will not pursue revenge on my brother the others take his mangy arse and you come with us to Winterfell."

Arya now shed a tear as Nymeria padded up to her and liked her face .Arya thought about Gendrey ,she considered what was said just then. Life changing decisions are hard to make but Arya was very strong willed nevertheless she set her sights to the north .The Hound 's deal was powerful , Arya was amazed that he was giving up that path of vengeance. That made her decide to go North instead .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader of the Golden company had lead men in formation out of the city The Elephants followed their Pentosi trainer Pacy No Derm as he followed the formation of sell swords riding the largest one the mammoth .

They came to a halt in a large grassy area and the Elephants were given the signal to graze and they did. Harry Strickland Commanding General walked the line of Gold Company sell swords who stood at attention their gold armor shining in the hot sun. 

"Look you lot we have a decision do we fight of go home?"

Some shouted "NO ! HOME WE GO!" and a few more shouted similar calls to go back to Essos. Harry shouted back "OUR WORD?" then everyone recited Aegon river's founding motto "Our word is good as gold." 

Harry said "Listen up , Euron Greyjoy ", Harry spit he hated that pirate , " He has sailed to attack Dragonstone .We need to decide who do we help that cunt who killed every ten of our brothers of The Dragon Queen.?'

The men shouted "DRAGON QUEEN !!

Harry gave a thumbs up. "Good ! Daenerys Targaryen is blood of our founder. " 

The men listened many nodded."Let us go to Dragonstone fight for her. We will serve her for a year in exchange for ships to go back to Essos some of you can even be given land here under her reign?"

The men grumbled among themselves and then second in command said crisp and clear voice among the cheers loudly proclaiming "LAND !"

Harry looked up "'Packy' what of our elephants ?" Packy folded his arms "My friends are more that warrior elephants they are smart and they can do as they are told as long as we care for them feed them and allow them to mourn their long nosed comrades after a battle." 

Packy grew up taking care of Elephants like his father before him. He was short squat had brown hair cut as if a bowl surrounded his hair. He had brown skin thin brown eyes and red teeth from chewing a spice leaf called beatlenut. Pack rode his first elephant on his own when he was a lad of five name days.

"I can persuade my friends to work for us ,they poses great strength today they fight tomorrow they rest ," He slapped his lead elephant he was riding ,a mammoth with long tusks ,extra hairy body short ears compared to the rest as they have long ears better suited for warding off flies. Am I not right tiny ?" 

The Gold company turned, Elephants and all they marched north up the Kings road their destination Dragonstone. if this was the old TV show Doctari the Elephant Waltz would play in the background .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Euron found waiting unacceptable. He was the Salt King, he wanted the dragon queen in his bed and soon. The Silence was a huge ship behind it was fifteen more smaller vessels.

The Silence had archers ,axe men and one Scorpion. The sea was inviting clam as he had ever seen it, the Kraken must be toasting his soon success with the drowned god. Euron smiled at his crew ,he removed their tongues because he hated listening to complaints. Dragonstone was vulnerable having no dragons.

The ships were in formation like an arrow point sailing pell-mell into riches salt wives and the dragon queen. Mild seas prevailed as they got closer Euron shouted "IRON PRICE TO BE WON ONWARD LADS !" 

Ships on each side to the right and left caught up to the Silence. Seven to the left and eight to the right they were long narrow ships. Three of the ships on each side had a crew of archers every one. 

They got within range and the archer ships turned sideways ,they raised their long bows high for maximum distance and waited . Axe men were standing at the ready as Euron was looking up in the clear sky. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jorah sat at the table to discuss the defense of the volcanic island he calls home now. The small folk on the Island had few sons old enough to be banner men .The Unsullied and Dothraki would not remain there forever.

"if we are attacked we have Dothraki Screamers ,unsullied and Northmen for now ."

Rhaella smiled and said "I have Vicerion don't forget our dragon my bear ".

Jorah nodded. "Right now he is in the North but indeed he will return."

Ned thought "Aye from the sea we have no Navy to speak of that is our one weakness."

Queen Rhaella patted Lyanna's wolf Angel "There- there girl no need to be nervous ."Angel was sniffing the air then she growled.

Lyanna stayed with Robb and Talisa ,Robb was telling them what it was like for him to grow up in Winterfell. Robb also assured Lyanna that Jon was to him like a brother. They heard the noise and decided to remain in the Maesters' clinic. Robb had his sword at the ready.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Euron hollered "NOCK!" "FIRE!"

Arrows filled the sky and hit horses ,small folk ,some Unsullied and some Dothraki. Sorgo was hit in the shoulder and an arrow whizzed by Arya's face . More arrows ,more once again . Euron's axe men hit the land running . A horn blew and it was chaos.

Ned told Jorah "Stay with Rhaella lad!" Ned ran to the battle with Unsullied spearmen and some pissed off small folk with pitch forks clubs and a few swords. They joined the Dothraki screamers hollering with four snarling dire wolves. Dothraki arahks scythe swords were also hungry for Iron born necks revenge for a bunch of good horse lost to the arrows.

It was a mess ,losses were on both sides .It was unclear who was the winning side . Ned ran to the Silence and was face to face with the Salt King himself.

Euron yelled AHAH! and went full force as Ned and he collided Axe and sword. Once again Ned reveled in his new youth and fought with a fury he had never felt before. A few hits of the axe left no mark Euron's eyes went wide for half a second and the Salt King was no longer the aggressor as Ned was fighting mad yet cool as a cucumber as the quiet wolf fought wisely.

Elephants were in View and like a Calvary to the rescue the Golden company troops joined in the fight .The Elephants trampled Iron born.  
The Hound fought by Arya his massive strength and her swiftness combined they were killing Iron born .

This wasn't the long night, the dead were not getting up to fight again. This was the day of the wolf and the elephant !

Angel ran in the fray beside small folk she was a big wolfy morale booster .The Axe did not hurt her she had stag antlers but now unkillable she ripped the iron born.  
As Ned fought Euron , Greywind and Nymeria were like red streaked blurs as they ran to Euron and ripped the Salt king apart . 

Ned stood back to watch. He picked up Euron's head which was ripped off his body by at his neck and held it by a handful of hair.

Elephants stopped as Harry Strickland and the rest were cutting down remaining axe men. Then Ned took Euron's head, he saw the largest Elephant and smiled , walked to the lead mammoth and Packy agreed .

Ned was helped to the top .The elephant walked forward to the shore ,turned to face the ships Ned held up Greyjoy's head and yelled "THIS IS EURON GREYJOY !"  
Arrows were fired at Lord Stark they missed one did hit him but it harmlessly snapped in half upon impact."STAND DOWN FOOLS ! YOUR KING IS DEAD" 

The battle on land was won, every Iron Islander invader was dead. Red rat who was second in command of the Unsullied made sure that even the wounded Iron Islanders were dead .

The bowmen surrendered.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rickon Stark was ten and five name days ,he had a mop of auburn Tully hair which could use a comb. On Skagos he grew in hunting skills, he learned to set lobster traps and became an outdoorsmen in the making in that cold northern Island off the eastern coast of The North. 

He thought he was the only living Stark until he saw Jon Snow briefly then saw nothing as Ramsey's arrows killed him. This walk to the Godswood made him happy of all his siblings he missed Bran the most. 

His dire wolf Shaggy dog which he named when he was a toddler had unusually long black hair for a huge wolf and it was like Rickon's mop of hair unkempt. Shaggy dog was a good hunter especially at night . Shaggy tolerates other people but only listens to Rickon. They walked purposefully to the Godswood. 

Rickon saw that Bran had his hand on the Weirwood tree . He was seated in his wheelchair. Bran's eyes were all white. Rickon walked over and put his hand on Bran's shoulder ."Bran wake up!" 

All day the visions of the future and present were cloudy misty and didn't make any sense. Never before had the Three Eyed raven NOT seen. 

Bran was at the tree for hours .Bran felt a hand on his shoulder then he opened his eyes. And a dire wolf was upon instantly him licking his face ,it was Summer . He would not stop until Bran's face was well shellacked . 

Bran realized it was Summer .Without thinking Bran got out of his chair and hugged his huge dire wolf and then stood. He then realized with astonishment "What? I am standing, what no more does my back hurt and who is this before me?" Rickon hugged Bran "Brother ."

Bran heard a voice that said "Young stark ,Brynden Rivers the Three Eyed Raven is gone. We grant you his power to see the past and present only but it is all you indeed. "

Bran ignored the voice instantly accepting it in his mind said "Brother I missed you ."

Rickon said "I saw your eyes and thought you were blind and crippled."

Bran chuckled "I was crippled and as the three Eyed Raven I was blinded only today. He could speak to me no more. I was irritated."

Rickon nodded as he pat Shaggy ,"You are healed as the gods in the afterlife showed me ,look at you Bran all well .Mother is here ,father is in Dragonstone along with big brother Robb can you see them ? "

Bran's made a stance to steady himself put his hand on summer for support and his eyes were now all black . His pupils covered the whites of his eyes making them dark black orbs. 

He then saw even into the afterlife it was astonishing to him. Now bran knew the purpose of each resurrection .Inside he was a wash of emotions and finally he laughed loudly it had been a long time since he laughed so freely .

Bran told Rickon "After I see mother would you accompany me to the neck ? I need to talk with Meera Reed."

Rickon nodded "I will give it some thought. what do you think Shaggy?"Shaggy huffed "Brother take that huff as a yes I shall accompany you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the throne room Cersei was seemingly embedded on the side of the iron chair , the back of her head was stuck to the Iron throne by a sword blade .When she was backhanded Cersei felt a horrible pain in her chest ,saw the world go by fast then all went black . 

Blood was behind her down her shoulder like a gruesome blackened red hair do. The force of Gregor Clegane's arm was such that Cerise's ribs were shattered from the blow .Blood from her mouth and nose and head was a ghastly sight .

She was gone .Upon impact and her body hit the chair with such force it loosened a dozen blades and one went deep into Cerise's skull from the back. Cercie's protector became her accidental killer.

Qyburn sat on the floor shocked as guards were busying the clean up. Bells soon rang denoting mourning. Food rioters ignored the bells sad call and were contributing to the chaos. 

Opportunistic small folk were stealing food and goods as shop keepers fled. Crowd violence of all sorts and anarchy reigned in Cerise's place.

In the throne room Qyburn shook his head sad and troubled .The Lord Hand was disgraced , made a gigantic booboo and he knew it .He then made a decision. Nobody seemed to notice him so he stood resolute and walked to his chambers .

He packed as much as he could carry and made his way to the secret door , then to one of the tunnels under the red keep. He hoped he could make it to the smuggler's cove without incident. 

Under the capitol of Kings landing it was warm muggy and dark. The lantern still burned to show the way. The disgraced Qyburn managed to lug his goods in one huge linen sack . 

He had ;clothes, research scrolls , papers in a leather makeshift folder, apples , glass syringes ,leather pouch with needles, and stag jerky. 

He wore a green cloak,his own not the red one he left in the chamber of the Lord hand ,this cloak had two inside pockets .Inside one pocket he had a crude stethoscope and in the other pocket three bags of coins. 

The lantern shined to the end of the passage tunnel well it was turned low to last . The shitty smell of the city was still an offence to anyone's nose , it was one more thing he despised about the capitol. 

He pressed onward assaulted nose , sore back withstanding he slowly climbed up to the light of the day. 

He saw one boat there as if it was waiting just for him. Now he straightened his back he walked with purpose. A medium built bald headed man with black skin, a fuzzy beard a grey pullover shirt and trousers greeted him."What'll it be mate?"

Qyburn took out a bag of coins ,all gold lions, "Dragonstone young man." then he gave the bag of coins to the smuggler. Larrice grinned, held up one coin h bit it and nodded ,it was real gold. Then he gladly helped the Maester into the boat.

The boat was able to fit 5 men comfortably but it was just Qyburn and the Smuggler.

The weather started getting rough the little boat was tossed yet they stayed on course albeit zig-zagging in the general direction. Anything in Qyburn stomach was retched out into the sea. 

Qyburn handed as Larrice an apple when the happy smuggler got control of the ship ,the dark skinned smuggler had a wide smile and a deep voice .

He would laugh. "m'lord the sea don't agree with ye none she must be hungry for what you ate before. " 

Qyburn heard that and was assaulter with dry heaves . 

Finally the weather cleared ,so did Qyburn's stomach. The Smuggler pointed at the castle Dragonstone and asked "ye hear elephants mate?"  
Qyburn's eyes widened as heard them too.


	5. King's Landing  to Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Died in the wool song of ice and fire fans of George RR martin might not recognize my stories as about GOT. George RR Martin writes horror sci-fi fantasy and for him happy endings are unrealistic .Bittersweet ends seem to be more real .I don't care ,for me life can suck so it's my way of escape. For me to write makes me feel better . To me happy endings are good and I admit they are precisely what many say fan fiction stories are founded on ,wish fulfillment .

\---------------------------------------Winterfell--------------------------------------------------------  
Sansa sat in her father's chair stunned at what she saw.  
_Mother here alive and younger what have the gods done? Myrcella Baratheon the friendly sister of that Joffery monster, alive and smiling at me its seems like a dream. But I hugged them they seem real. What will mother say to me?_

Caitlyn Stark picked up Jon's scroll to Sansa and read it put it down and smiled at Sansa. 

"Sansa this is good news don't you think? Your cousin Jon has found love is that not good news?"

Sansa stared once again taken back by the unexpected.

_Mother knows and look who she is seated with Tyrion the person !"_

Sansa looked at each person and then said "how?"

Myrcella explained to her what the Old Gods have done beginning with news of Sansa's father .

"Your father will once again be a king of Winter .We are here to inform you that Daenerys Targaryen wants the North to be independent do to the union of ice and fire."

Tyrion said

"Well put my sweet niece ,I was sent here to negotiate an alliance with the North .I had no idea that people were being sent back by the gods to help."

Sansa asked "Father has his head agai--? ". 

Tears welled up in her eyes ,she covered her face and bowed .The would be queen in the North broke down and wept copiously everything assaulting her emotionally. 

She was buffeted by :feelings of sadness, loss , regret because she betrayed her father and wounds from abuse she pushed down in her mind so she would not have to deal with them.

Emotions boiled over like lava from a volcano of selfish intentions all her bitter assumptions were pulverized. She had no power anymore and needed to come to acceptance of that.

_how will I face father_

it was a bitter pill to swallow.

Caitlyn stood quickly and held her weeping daughter .Cat missed her favorite daughter but she had regrets about how she raised her. She failed to see her daughter's early obsession with power .

In the afterlife she saw in living color how the influence of her and the Septa had stoked the fires of hunger for power. cat hoped she could undo the damage she had done .It was clear to her that her offspring need to be wolves of the North .

"There , there sweet daughter I am here now."

Bran walked into the solar smiling because he anticipated positive reactions as well as shock. He smiled as he strolled with a near spring in his step with Rickon. Tyrion gasped then stood walked over and held up his hand Bran smiled and shook it and patted the little man on his shoulder.

Bran looked at Sansa and his Mother he smiled and nodded.

Tyrion said  
" One more miracle one i am so glad to see. I do like cripples bastards and broken things but you are fixed that makes me happy take a seat Bran ."  
Lita pouted and said "I am not broken or crippled or illegitimate what about me little man?" 

Bran put up his hands chuckled saying "I am tired of chairs I'd rather stand my friend."

Lita never thought a dwarf could be as intriguing ,complicated ,witty and romantic as her Tyrion was. She never thought in a million years one would capture her heart but for Tyrion her man .She knows she has his heart too.

Sansa composed herself and kissed her mother's cheek. Sansa stood walked over and hugged Bran and Bran hugged back tightly . 

_" Now this is the real Bran he is back and walking."_

Bran smiled said, " Jon and Dany are on their way ." He patted Tyrion on his shoulder again and said " Prepare yourself my friend because they come with your mother Joanna and Jaimie all on dragon back." 

Tyrion wobbled backwards quicker than a hiccup at a kings feast up to his chair Lita sprung from her seat and caught him as he fainted.  
Pod went to get water for Tyrion as Brienne sparred in the tilt yard with a few Guards.

Sansa sat back down as she watched Lita helping Tyrion up to his chair and saw him come to his senses and drink water for her. Sansa smiled when she said "It would seem the north has her independence .Jon has not forgotten us after all.

"Tyrion said maybe not but it was Daenerys idea and if you had seen Jon 's face you would have known the white wolf of Winterfell  
hadn't expected it. He was very happy to hear it from her of course. She loves Jon ,Sansa , they are happy indeed."

Sansa smiled once again and nodded. It may be just better to accept her as a sister ,after all Arya and her had their differences and Daenerys was actually more agreeable. So Sansa informed her friend "Myrcella you knew Lady Lannister would be given a second life?"

Myrcella laughed "Of course and I know my grandmother is young like Lady Catelyn Stark now .I should tell you about Robb and Talisa Stark back from the afterlife. You must know that you are an Aunt. Talisa gave birth at Dragonstone to a son and heir. I saw it in the afterlife the Gods showed me many things ."

Myrcella looked around and said ,:" More mothers are back too ,Lyanna Stark Jon's mother who was ten and five name days when she died so she has no change she is even younger than her son now . "  
Rhaella Targaryen ,Daenerys mother and Jorah Mormont who is back they are soon to marry I believe .It is so good is it not you see even Missandai was brought back from the afterlife Torgo Nudho and her are happy together  
?"

Pod stared at everyone what he seen and just heard surprised him he spoke his thoughts  
"The gods must be crazy", '

it broke the shock and tension and people laughed at that. Rickon sat next to Myrcella and they held hands.

Rickon said "Cousin Jon and his lady wife Daenerys are coming by dragons Bran we must delay our trip brother." 

Bran nodded "Its good then we can all sup together right Sister?"

Tyrion was speechless all he could think of was his mother whom his birth killed is coming here.

From Greywater watch they walked ,took breaks ,ate ,slept and continued on . Howland reed and his daughter Meera left there heading North. The short Lord Howland was smiling ,such visions he had over the past month ,he had to see for himself .Meera asked "Papa do tell me again about Bran Stark."

Howland smiled "I will say this much ,he is no longer that unemotional creature that sent you home without a thank you ,he is back again we shall see him. " Howland teased his daughter as he acted like he was dancing  
"Maybe you lot will dance ?"

Meera playfully swatted her father . Winterfell was in view.

Brienne was getting sweaty from the sparring yet she loved it. She was a knight which was a lifelong a dream come the on the long knight .Though Jaimie had left her it was one thing he did right by her. She was sad then angry then sad but now she expected to never see him again. 

The brilliant eccentric Meister Jagger stood tall thin with his black and grey hair thick and over his big ears .His chain had several links, oddly enough at the top was music theory . His appointment to the North was of necessity and expediency forced the issue . He was a nontraditional meister unashamed to be given to parties and singing and ale but he answered his call .  
Wintertown soon knew of him and so did the ladies of brothel there. He waved and winked at Brienne and said "Good sword play Ser Brienne but you are late now come as you are it won't take long and you will be back here as soon as I am done.

Brienne sighed ,wiped her face with a towel and thanked the Guard for sparring with her. In the office she was checked ,poked and prodded .Jagger asked THE question  
"When was your last moon blood Ser Brienne?"

Brienne thought and gasped ,her time should have come the day after Jaimie left. she paused then said worriedly "A moon and a half Maester ." Jagger smiled calm and reassuring in his reply 

"It looks like you are with child we will know for sure in a month off you go then enjoy your day Ser Brienne ." The meister thought _A knight with child a woman as a knight we live in a new world indeed .  
_

\-------------------------------Kings Landing-------------------------------------------------------  
Western forces combined with some loyal Crown land soldiers ,and a few Queen guards had to resort to brutal tactics to try to discourage the rioters. In a few places it worked in most others it exacerbated the situation. Then as a raven was sent to Dragonstone ,three men managed to get to the underground of the red keep. they found barrels ,this place was bigger than the rest of the tunnels .One said "Oi mates! Barrels o' Ale it's the fookin the King's stock ! Come lads" 

He ran quicker than the rest he felt like a beer drinker who won the ale lottery. He pushed hard with the other two helping him the three managed to tilt one barrel a few inches and it was the last thing they ever saw. 

Underneath the Throne room was the main place where a lot of Wild fire was kept .The 'three idiots were in destruction's grand central station! Worse, it was attached to long tunnels by miles and miles of linen lined with a chemical wax that made them into a crude flammable rope. These tunnels led to places all through Kings Landing underground .Each tunnel leads to an end with barrel or two of green hot death.

The green fire explosion was loud as The red Keep and every keep around it went up in a green plume of heat and destruction. Fires destroyed every part of Kings landing in minutes. From the mud gate to the main gate ,everywhere was green fire and smoke and screams.  
The pyromancers were too smart in their plan for The mad King Aerys .

The mad King wanted to melt any troops who dared breach the walls of the city .  
What was left of the rest was ash ,rubble corpses were burned to disintegration. The heat was so hot it could be felt miles away from King's landing in all directions. The Survivors where only they who could flee the city they were the lucky ones. 

It was as if the Mad King Ares and Cersei were toasting in the seven hells watching with glee.

Odd it was that one Bell tower that had two brass bells stood untouched like a beacon at night . One structure like a piece of sanity in the midst of insane horror. The rest of Kings landing was literally flattened, walls were flattened as even block mortar was melted and blasted by incomprehensible unnatural heat.

A missive is sent to Dragonstone addressed to Daenerys Targaryen  
**To Daenerys Targaryen,  
Please come to King's landing take your place as Queen. Cersei is dead killed by Sir Gregor Clegane. The city is in an upheaval ,food riots rage out of control your grace .I am afraid we need you and your dragons to restore order.  
Sincerely  
Tyson Lannister Interim Magistrate of the crown **

Tyson died in the flames as he was walking to the kitchen to sneak a bread roll.

\------------------------------------Aftermath Dragonstone-----------------------------------

Despite the naval attack of the Iron borne ,Castle Dragonstone was not damaged. Losses we more numerous among the Dothraki and small folk a few Unsullied died and a few north men. All the Iron born axe men were dead.

Salt king Euron whose name is pronounced Urine suggesting a future as a Urologist that will never be now . Woops, that name got me off track here ahem ,narrator clears his throat . 

Ahem well now the Salt king has met his drowned god never to threaten anyone again . The new Winter King Eddard Stark sent Euron's head to Yara Greyjoy UPS of the seas as it was carried to Yara aboard the Iron born long ship The Cyclone.

The dead were separated according to faith some were buried by relatives who worship the Seven .Some of the dead were put on rafts and fiery arrows lit them up making them floating pyres. The rest were burned on land in a huge bonfire . Dothraki horses slain by the attack were burned with the Dothraki corpes.  
People gathered as The Queen Mother opened the service .

"The defense of our homes on our Island will go down in history as the hour of the wolf ,the Elephant and the stallion." \  
She was interrupted by cheers from all the Dothraki Blood riders in attendance. Rhaella Targaryen looked at the cheering Blood riders happy they were loyal to her daughter as a smile crept on her face. 

"So many heroes all of you ,you fought with courage ,you fought with determination, your outrage drove you to wartime greatness . Now we mourn the those who paid the ultimate sacrifice each one died a heroes death and they will be missed. Let us bow for a moment of silence in honor of our fallen comrades."  
Rhaella had that moment for silence with faith of the seven, the red god, the great stallion, the old gods it was unfair to pray to only one so it was religious diplomacy in action. 

The Pyres burned throughout the night .Early the next morning clean up began and took half a day. After a welcome lunch break it was time for the Queen Mother to sit on her chair once again 

.It was new to Rhaella ,Ares would never have given her such honor .She enjoyed rewarding good behavior ,she liked surprising people and loved public speaking even though it wore her out after the fact.

First order of business was at hand the surviving Iron born were standing before her .She was not vindictive but these threatened her people.

The very room her daughter met Jon had chairs brought in for the women and the elderly .The rest stood .The acoustics were still very good and she could be heard quite well .

She had watched Daenerys and Jon's first encounter before she was sent to her second life .She was impressed by the debate over bending the knee and the threat beyond the wall Jon had told her about. Jon had bent the knee to her after all and Rhaella knew that Jon's heart had bent its beating knee to her the day they wed right here in Dragonstone.

"You all must know these pirates bent the knee their long ships" She said through her teeth "You live on borrowed time one betrayal ,one rape and you will be dragon food."  
She paused and some people murmured in agreement other s wanted their pound of flesh. "You are alive only because as archers you stayed in your ships during the attack. You ceased fire at Lord Stark's order that is why you are not kneeling before chopping blocks. Your fates are in your hands now ."

The lead archer Alvin 'falcon eye" Harlaw stood at attention he was tall with a muscular upper body and long arms .He had a patch on his left eye ."  
My name is Alvin Harlaw Your grace , we surrendered ,he and the rest kneeled , now we swear fealty to the house of Dragon .I offer my services to you as a librarian if it pleases you. As my Uncle before me , I have a love for reading books. I was the only one of my crew that Euron left with a tongue in place .It's the only reason I can speak with you."

Rhaella nodded "Very well Alvin ,the rest of you shall serve indeed. You shall make use of your long ships as transport vessels. Each vessel with have an Unsullied to be your co captain . The Big ship The Silence we shall give her to The north for it was northern dire wolves that killed its captain Euron Greyjoy. Her sails will bear dire wolf sails."  
The Iron born nodded in silent affirmation. Ned Stark's eyes widened he looked at his sister Lya and she smiled back at him. Robb patted his dad on the back and smiled wide.  
Rhaella addressed the people "The decisions made here shall stand because my daughter sees me as Queen Mother and Warden of Dragonstone ."

The Gold Company's leader Harry Strickland stood before her next . His golden armor was impressive he had polished it himself. He held his golden helmet in one arm , he spoke "Your grace ."

Queen Mother Rhaella smiled."Ah Captain Commander Strickland we are in your debt. What can we do for you." 

Harry smiled and said "My Captain of the Elephant Brigade ,Pacy wants to stay in Westeros with his Mammoth. The rest of our Elephants and half of our men wish to leave here and return to Volantis. I myself , seek retire in fertile lands of The reach."He chuckled "I require no elephant to do so your grace."

Rhaella laughed lightly "As you wish our Iron Born will transport your men and all the rest of your elephants back to Essos. Harry stay as our guest as long as you need. The Iron born can find bigger ships for your elephants. I will send a raven to our ally Yara Greyjoy. Until that time Dragonstone is yours."

Qyburn walked up and bent the knee .The Meister in attendance shook his head he knew of the disgraced Meister. Qyburn said "I swear fealty to house Targaryen ."  
He set before her his bag of gold, his papers and leather bound record of experiments ,saying ,

"My life's work ,my gold and my knowledge of healing."

Rhaella's eye brow went up she asked "What of your current Queen ,Cersei Lannister ? You betray her like this , how can we trust you Maester Qyburn."

Qyburn shook his head."Your grace Cersie is very dead do to a miscalculation on my part."

Rhaella lowered her brows and said with a very intense look "Speak then explain it to us."

Qyburn sighed 

"I had halted the spread of manticore venom in The Mountain Sir Gregor Clegane's body .A medicine I created prevented it from going beyond his neck. Daily injections I gave kept him alive ,it was like clockwork. One day I took the wrong syringe ,forgetting the other syringe there that had saline fluid .I injected the huge Queen Guard with saline .The painful venom rushed to infect his brain as he stood by Cersei .I saw it your grace. He was falling backwards screaming in pain , one of his flailing arms hit my former Queen so hard she flew backwards . My mistaken injection " 

sighed then and paused .Then he looked around at everyone . 

"Right ,well then Cersei was slammed by that force against the Iron throne and it was obvious , one or more blades went into her brain at the back of her head she hung there gruesomely as a bedraggled rag doll , so much blood your grace. I left as fast as I could gathered my things and bought passage here in part to inform you of the Queen's death and to offer myself to serve you here ."

The other Maester gave Queen Mother Rhaella a scroll. She read it and nodded "That confirms what you told us Maester Qyburn Cersei is dead ." 

Cheers were nearly deafening. The Hound looked at Arya his eyes wide and his smile was brief .

The hound said "The gods gave me justice ." He put his hand on his burn scars "

I am glad his last moment were painful he went out screaming."Arya patted her big brother /uncle /friend and nodded."Winter came for him and her."

Young Eddard Stark ,hair lighter brown ,no wrinkles on his face he smiled a bit more ,new life and youth suited him.

Queen Rhaella smiled at her brother in law ,she too was happy and loved being young again. She turned and smiled at her man Sir Jorah .He was so good to her and made her feel as a woman in love should. She smiled knowing this was going to be a surprise for Lord Stark.

" Lord Eddard Stark you stand before me a good brother ,you bravely fought for our Castle .I as queen Mother turn history on its head right here and now .Torren Stark's bending of the knee is concluded by the uniting of ice and fire .You stand before me good brother as The King of Winter and a precious ally."  
Ned had sensed something like this might happen and was amazed nonetheless. 

He smiled as he exclaimed "Your Grace The Wolf and The Dragon forever !"

Cheers everywhere and even the dire wolves howls could be heard.

They had yet to hear about King's Landing.


	6. relationships reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN) All this time I have been striving to post chapters with 4000 words or more .I see from other good stories that isn't necessary. If its 2000 words it's not a failure .This chapter will have impossible interactions once again.  
> Friendships ,re-kindled romance ,reconciliations oh you will see :)

\---------------------------------------------------------- --------------Dragonstone  
Arya walked to the stable with Lyanna. 

" Good morning Lyanna I see Jon's hair when I look at yours ."

Lyanna " Arya good morning , and thank you , he grew to be handsome enough to win a Queen's heart did he not ?" 

Arya nodded as she easily mounted a massive horse and patted the great beast's neck.

Lyanna hopped onto her horse and had her cantering off ,she looked and said "Lets ride Arya ."

Both girls wore riding britches, both were the same height , both had the same eyes ,both were wild, they were like twin she-wolves of the North.  
Arya and Lyanna hit the trails on horseback 

.The first time Lyanna rode around Dragonstone she had found many different trails. This current ride with Arya, the two girls rode every trail she had found. Trails that led around, up and down the mountainside were a work out for their horses. They galloped through small clutches of woods and green meadows. All took hours to ride but the girls didn't notice. 

Now Arya and Lyanna rode like the wind ,laughing as they each tried to get the upper hand racing here and there. 

Then Lyanna slowed along the way to a place with a few acres of tall grass .The sun was high in the sky now so they stopped ,dismounted and rested. Arya smiled and plopped down by a tree. 

Lyanna had a blanket spread out with some wine and cheeses ,Arya got up from the tree to join her , the two girls enjoyed a lazy snack.

Arya "What was Rhaegar like ,he wasn't like fat king Robert was he?"

Lyanna shook her head and laughed "You see how Jon broods ?"

Arya nodded.

Lyanna smiled "He is just like his father . Once I spent time with Rhaegar I knew why he brooded. He wasn't sad he was serious and deep in thought ,you see I loved that man and I knew him better than anyone I ever met. he could play a harp and sing so well he could make you cry .he was fairly good with a sword but hated war .He was bookish and given to prophesy . I miss him Arya."

Arya smiled "I miss Gendry ,you know he is bull headed and stupid but he is my stupid smithy turned Lord ."

Lyanna smiled" I saw the battle of the long knight and I did see him. I saw you with him and the way he looked at you Arya he has that look , love struck ,you do know that ?"  
Arya nodded" He is Robert's bastard but now he is lord of Storm's End his eyes Lyanna ,are honest like he is."

Lyanna smiled "Follow your heart Arya ."

They finished the wine and cheese and rode back to the keep before sundown.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Qyburn made his case before Rhaella she provided a space for a lab in one of the lower levels of the Keep. Qyburn may be politically astute but his passion was science. He was assigned to develop vaccines for viruses and antidotes for poisons .

Qyburn was considered the Chief Pharmacist ,he was given permission to teach a class for potential acolytes .Arya Stark sat in a few of classes, they had no more than 7 others but Arya was not there to be an acolyte . 

Qyburn made his class open to anyone interested. Arya was planning to go to Storm's End after a moon or two ,she already told her father and he readily agreed. The she -wolf was just curious to see if there was anything poison she hadn't heard of when she trained to be a faceless man. 

Arya had several parchments and took detailed notes ,Qyburn wasted no time he had a knack for making lectures good with wit and stories.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Winterfell

The dragon flight was smooth and easy as they cruised the friendly skies to Winterfell. Almost breaking the sound barrier They landed within 4 hours. Not quick or smooth enough because for Jaimie the white knuckled flyer it was scary.

Joanna Lannister loved it all . She was taller than the mother of dragons .Dany held on at the top Joanna had her arms up griping the scale bumps just below where Dany was holding on. 

She felt the heat from Drogon it warmed her so high in the sky .She breathed in the salt air ,they were flying below the clouds so she could see the ocean and land in the distance. Then she saw all land snow and trees. Joanna rested her head on Dany's back just below her shoulder and looked to the side. She was comfortable. She trusted Daenerys she felt a friendship forming between them.

_She favors her mother so much .Daenerys is fair ,just and in charge . Daenerys husband Jon is no monster like Aries ._

She thought then about her sons and smiled.

They landed with a light smoothness as each of Dany's children flapped their wings to hover ,landing was so gentle it was like paused flight. Jaimie was pat on his shoulder and opened finally his eyes and realized then that they landed safely. 

They walked into Winterfell and the gates were open Jaimie knew he was about to feel the wrath of Ser Brienne. He was trying to decide what was best to say to her. He settled on the truth .

Too long he had made a fool of himself . He thought of his reaction when Joanna appeared at his side alive and young. 

He cried like a baby when his Mother appeared. His bawling and squalling in the Dragonstone jail holding his mother as she held him saying "there ,there" was a release. 

It was shame from a life of making awful decisions and all the rest was just plain emotional confusion , grief and joy of seeing her. It all opened a floodgate of emotions he did not know he possessed.

Now he had just ridden a dragon and lived to tell about it.

Then he thought with a wry smirk ,

_Wonder how my good brother will react when he sees Mother._

Jon walked hand in hand with Daenerys ,both were smiling .Joanna walked behind them with Jaimie at her side. Unsullied with a column of five to one side and five to the other as they marched in step with Daenerys and Missandei.

Behind them Howland and Meera caught up and followed them into the courtyard. 

Jon noticed a scene reminiscent of King Robert's visit his old home. In front of them a group of people in line standing in wait of them.

Sansa stood tall , was that her dire wolf Lady with her full grown? Sansa had a genuine smile on her face this time ? 

Next to her was Catelyn Stark ,

_She looked right at me and is---is she smiling too --at me? No can't be she is too young a cousin I don't know of from Riverrun maybe?_ , 

He then looked at Joanna and shook his head ,

_must be Caitlyn for Uncle Ned very well ._

He clutched Dany's hand firmer without realizing he was. Dany saw Caitlyn and then knew why so the Khaleesi squeezed back. Beside her was the Imp with him a lady had her hand on Tyrion's shoulder.

Next to her was a young blond haired lady who Jon seemed to recognize as a Lannister but wasn't sure. Next to the blond Lannister girl was Rickon with Shaggy dog!!! Jon's eyes were wide as he shouted without thinking 

"Rickon brother thank the God's your back too !"

He saw Bran smiling and standing , petting Summer ,Jon looked at Dany then she pointed at Bran. "look love Bran he stands on his own !"

Daenerys was smiling at everyone standing in line for Her and Jon to greet .She looked at Bran and nodded said to Jon

"Jon oh Jon , since the day you hugged me and we married nothing has been the same . It is like a dream one in which I never want to awake from .We must go to that Waterfall while we are here."

Jon and Daenerys stopped as Jon kissed her .In front of everyone. It wasn't fat king Robert after a servant wench no this time it was Jon kissing his beautiful wife and Queen rightly so. Some chuckled at that as Jon and Dany then recovered and then resumed their walk to greet them all both smiling as Dany was also blushing . Jon let her go first as he waited. He gazed at her as he watched her in diplomatic action.

Daenerys stood before Sansa paused ,Sansa hugged Daenerys and whispered in her ear "Welcome home my new sister." 

Daenerys was taken back a bit yet smiled said "Thank you sister and Princess ." Sansa said this is --." 

Caitlyn smiled "Your grace I am Catelyn Tully Stark The first lady of Winterfell welcome to our home please call me 'Cat'. It is an honor to have you back you have done so much for us we shall forever be in your debt .If you and Jon need anything do not hesitate to ask .Winterfell is yours see to it that you realize that you are part of our pack ."

Dany nodded at her ,looked at Jon ,Jon was shocked yet happy Catelyn Stark had said that , how unexpected it was and pleasant. Then back at Cat and said "Thank you Lady Stark."

Daenerys bent down so she could greet Tyrion," Your grace welcome back are we not a mixed lot of ghosts and men ?"Daenerys laughed "Quite " Tyrion nodded "I add ghosts to my list of the people I like cripples bastards and broken things."

Daenerys stood and took Lady Surestone by the hand after Lita had curtsied as Sansa and Caitlyn did and then Lady Surestone said with a slight northern accent yet refined , educated sounding "Lita Surestone your grace." 

Dany said "Well met as she smiled at her and then at Tyrion" Are you two--"

Lita "Betrothed indeed ,bookish meets bookish we don't need a castle just a massive library with a bed we will be happy together."

Lita and Dany giggled .

Dany greeted Myrcella who bypassed the Queen's hand and just hugged her she was happy. This Queen wasn't like her mother ,no this Daenerys was not only approachable but affable too."MMM Your grace it's such an honor to meet you .I saw your life and know all the you suffered ,"Hugged her tight once again "I am Myrcella Jaimie's daughter ."

Daenerys put a hand on Myrcella's cheek "Well met Myrcella I had heard what happened to you from Tyrion. Such a sisterly hug thank you."

Rickon hugged the Queen as well before she could get her hand out."Rickon Stark here ,you are sweet Queen Daenerys my brother Jon chose well or did you choose him?"  
This was all lighthearted and made Daenerys happily replied ,

"Both ."

Myrcella and Rickon chuckled as Dany smiled.

Bran stood 

_Is he smiling, standing on his own Gods this is another miracle!!_

Bran said "Rickon laid a hand on my shoulder and I am Bran again." Bran took her hand and kissed her knuckles as protocol called for .Dany asked  
"Do you still see things?" 

Bran nodded "Aye ,yet now I have control of all that I see past and present any place in this world. I also can shape change only not with wolves ,birds and the like but even your children .Do you know how smart they surpassing human intelligence and wisdom? to see what they see and hear their thoughts is a true wonder your grace."

Dany " My Children are smarty yet wiser than humans ,I had wondered about that very thing Bran ." 

Bran nodded and then said "I also read ancient tomes in old Valeria before the doom ,perhaps one day i can show you if you wish good sister ."

Dany smiled "Thank you Bran." Then she turned to the rest standing .  
Dany said loudly "Thank you all for greeting us so kindly ."

Caitlyn walked over and said "Let us go to the dining hall for some refreshments."

Jon walked over to his former tormentor now his aunt .He stopped short unsure how to react then Caitlyn looked up at him reached out and said  
"I was so wrong Jon, so evil so unkind so cruel . The Gods have sent me back now to keep my promise that I broke so many years ago. I would be your Aunt if you would have me ."

Jon sighed he knew he can't carry such a grudge .This may be madness but he would unburden his tormenter and provide her with a clean slate. He hugged her she had never before held out her hand s for a hug before ,she hugged him back too. Her hug was tight and shook ,she was crying. Jon thought 

_Trust yet verify_ ,as he felt the wave of emotion over him like an unwelcome blanket. 

Jon said "I will Aunt Caitlyn." that statement was honest it meant she owed him nothing, no pound of flesh no snide remarks. He forgave her without realizing it and felt a huge weight off his back. Caitlyn held on as they walked to the Dining hall together Daenerys joining them . 

"Jon ?" She asked. "

Dany this is my Aunt Caitlyn ." Caitlyn smiled at that.

"Jon you chose well nephew your wife a queen, pretty you are your grace " Dany said,  
" Call me Dany we are pack as you say ."

Cat said " Dany I heard those dragons roar just now ,in the North! such wonders to behold. I do wish to greet them some time."

Dany saw that not only was Jon all right with Catelyn Stark but happy with her. So she smiled genuinely

"I will be glad to introduce you to my children .I must be there when you visit they do not welcome non Targereons on their own .It would be unsafe for you if I or Jon are not there. Jon is a rider you see , Rhaegal who I named after his real father is bonded with him"

Caitlyn smiled said "How appropriate Jon and Rhaegal Thank you my good niece and Queen of the realm."

Joanna and Jaimie sat at the table right next to Brienne. Missandei and Grey Worm sat together deep in conversation all in Valyrian. They felt comfortable and accepted this time. People smiled at them and servants were treating them with respect.

As Bran grabbed an apple then went out to greet Howland Reed followed by Rickon and Jon he took a bite . Jon excused himself then walked outside to join them .Jon knew Dany would join him in a while. He liked hanging out with his cousins/brothers . 

Tyrion waddled over to his mother .Emotions were a mixture of guilt , for he knew all his life those close to him accused him of killing his mother as she died in childbirth giving him life. A tear trickled down his cheek as he got closer. He also felt curiosity and had a hope she would be civil with him and not resentful like Cersei which he guessed would be Joanna Lannister's right. What to say? Just what DOES one say to their mother that died giving them birth ?

Joanna got to her feet as Tyrion was getting closer, she walked to him ,got on her knees and grabbed him a hug, "My son oh my son!" was all she said .

That hit him in the heart ,in a good way. Tyrion had tears then was able to stop them and said 

"I dare say Mother I should be used to seeing ghosts in the flesh . You do drink wine don't you ? You know you look younger than I now, that calls for more wine don't you think?" Joanna laughed "Of a truth I am parched son."

Lita tapped Tyrion on the shoulder and cleared her throat. Tyrion turned and grinned."Ah yes Lita , this is my mother Joanna Lannister and Mother my this pretty lady clearing her throat so loudly betrothed and fellow book lover the lady Lita Surestone "

She laughed lightly and said "I have waited for this since I saw you in the afterlife and well met Lady Surestone."

They sat and drank wine and ate bread rolls with a plate of chicken and ham slices. 

Brienne was quiet she sat ate and was shocked ,Jaimie's mother right here, alive, Lady Catelyn Stark alive she looked around as she sipped her ale .She avoided Jaimie who had his eyes glued on her.

She said" Oh you are back."

Jaimie said "I--"

Brienne "yes 'I' what, ? your sorry? Is that is it? You left me to what ? see your sister ? ?"

Before Jaimie could answer a tear ran down her cheek ,she got up away from the table quickly and ran out. Jaimie sat there as if in a daze watcher her run out and was elbowed hard by Joanna.

Joanna "You are foolish ,know you nothing about Women ?" she sighed "Go after her idiot!"

Jaimie was shocked yet agreed he was a fool so he got up and ran out to catch up to Ser Brienne.

Jaimie caught up with her she was at her door and crying seeing Jaimie she stopped tried to compose herself and slapped King slayer ,it was loud ,stung immensely and blood tricked out of Jaimie's mouth. He knew he had it coming. He waited for more.

Brianne 's eyes were red still teary , a scowl expression as if it was painted on her face as she watched his reaction ,waited for his smirk ready to slap it or punch it yet Jaimie had a look which was a different one.

Jaimie looked down shook his head "I have no excuse I was a fool ."

Jaimie then dropped to his knees "I swear by all that is holy and just to be at your side .If you won't have me then know I will look out for you still .I can never again leave you. Hate me so be it."

Brienne lost her scowl a bit "Lannister I don't need you to do that I can fend for myself."

Jaimie then stood "No as i sat in the Dragonstone holding cell I swore an oath one I DO intend to keep, an oath just as serious as when I knighted you ."  
Brienne listened "We will discuss this in the morning if you are still here."

Jaimie got close "Brienne look at my eyes see my face .I was on my way to Kings Landing but caught by the unsullied. I have a confession to make but it isn't what you might think."

Brienne stood still" Go on Lannister." 

Jaimie said "My sister to me is a rabid dog ,she is responsible for killing hundreds in one day when she destroyed the temple of Bealor .She had access to wild fire and I went to put her out of her misery. I was about to be a Queen slayer .I was stopped arrested and put in holding cell in Dragonstone."

Brienne had spent enough time with Jaimie to know he was sincere.

"Why then did you make me believe you were gone for good?"

Jaimie said "I expected to die in King's Landing. I did not want that stain of Queen Slayer to be upon you."  
Brienne sighed" Jaimie I carry our child."

Jaimie grabbed her into a hug "Oh Gods Brienne I love you so . Marry me wear the name Lannister?"

Brienne kissed Jaimie and led him into her room and closed the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howland Reed a short stocky man with a full head of grey hair sat in front of Jon and Dany. Howland was rumored to have ancestors among the children of the Forest. Magic. Howland is a phenomenal green seer and a warg.

"Jon Targaryen so glad you found out who your real parents were ,did Lord Stark ever tell you?"

Jon "No he never got the chance to .Oh but I have met my mother, hugged her she is back from the dead so is my wife's mother Rhaella ,I hugged her too. "

Daenerys "Samwell told him and my Jon changed that day ,but he settled it in his heart and we are married now .I too hugged mother she hugs tight Lord Reed " 

Dany chuckled.

Jon kissed Dany "Aye settled as you say ,I found my way back to you girl ? Worked my way back to you with a burning heart inside I had let it slip away and I was confused every day."

Howland smiled at the two. " I must say Daenerys ,Jon is no fool .I remember seeing Rhaella at the Tourney of Harrenhal I can see how you favor your mother completely all but your height."

Dany smiled "She is even of an age with me how wonderful it is that she is back with us. Jorah Mormont loves her.

Jon smiled "Father lives too Lord reed so many live that were gone even dire wolves and dragons!"

Howland nodded "Jon ,I am a green seer I have seen such wonderful things I knew i must travel here with Meera .I, thought I was getting mad with age but it's all very real. I too have dreams like my son did when he was alive ."

He looked at Daenerys ,spoke quietly he had a soft voice that did not carry , Jon and Dany listened more close to hear him,  
" I have news of King's landing. It is gone and Cersie is dead. "

Daenerys was shocked " Gone ?how?"

Howland "Wildfire during food riots. The Mountain that Rides ,Gregor Clegane killed Cerise with a backhand as he fell then he died.She hit her head on the side of the Iron throne and a sword embedded in the chair of a thousand swords stuck deep inside her head she hung by her head on the Iron Throne."

Howland shook his head sadly, "Riots your grace ,food riots befell King's landing the small folks had enough .Then something horrible .Three of the common people found a tunnel under the red keep .Then I saw one huge ball of green wild fire rise up in the air into a huge ball of hot destruction. It was followed by dozens more all over Kings Landing followed by a massive fire storm . Heated wind the likes of which had never been seen nor should it ever again. Flat rubble ,ash dust are all that is left. Oddly one lone bell tower stands firm." 

Howland shook his head sadly "So man lost ,so many."

Jon looked at Dany sadly as she said with a serious look her eyes stung with tears they would have been her ,were her subjects now all gone "The wheel is broken into nothing now. We must rebuild and make it better."

Jon asked "How do we do that my love."

Dany said "It will take years we must have a place to meet and plan, Lord Reed thank you for letting us in on what you have seen."

Howland smiled "It was my intent to share it with you both many decisions will follow I do think you both are the right people for the task at hand."

Bran walked up to Meera with Summer at his side full grown .Rickon found a place to smooch with Myrcella .

Meera saw Bran she forced herself not to smile. She could see he was walking on his own , she could see he was smiling ,she could tell he was Bran again but if he wanted her he would have to work for it.

Bran bold ,unafraid like he was when he climbed the walls of Winterfell. He walked right up to Meera and said "You look good Meera ."

Meera "Thank you three-"  
Bran held up his hand "It is me Meera ,Bran Stark, not him ."

Meera did not look impressed."What do you have to say for yourself Bran Stark?"

Meera pet Summer and loved the thickness of his fur.

Bran smiled "I was all set to go to Grey Water Watch with Rickon then saw you and your father on your way here .You saved us a journey ."  
Meera still held her face in check "We saved you a journey have we?"

It dawned on Bran that she didn't know the extent of evil the Three Eyed Raven did to Bran so he sighed "Three Eyed Raven or Brynden Rivers selfishly nearly took my life , I was a helpless bystander as he took me over upon his death .He did so just as I took over Hodor once .Rickon laid a hand on me called me brother and The Gods removed that evil being from my head the very first thing I decided was to come to see you. D-Do you believe me?"

Meera nodded "Go on Bran Stark" Meera knew somehow she sensed it , strong woman's intuition made her realize the veracity of Bran's story.  
Bran continued "You sacrificed so much for me and all he could say to you was go home! I wanted to die when he said that .I wanted to reach out to you but I could not. How I have grown fond of you ."

Meera was walking up to Bran as he talked closer and closer so when he said "you" She grabbed him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowburn is very hard for me to write.Reunions ago-go is what I went for and getting tears as i write ,lol, makes typing difficult.fast paced are my stories maybe some day i will be able to.Thank you all for reading this story has more to come.


	7. The Silence ,Stormsend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any adult brought back to life is 18 years old prime of lifer for that time.Gendry and davos discover the turtyh of KIngs landing .ned on the Silence .The last ones returned to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back characters who had a tragic end can blur the eyesight as tears roll. I read other stories that have time travel ,usual its only one person or a hand full. I was more ambitious with that in this work.

l The Silence huge flagship of the Iron Islands now belongs to the Wolves of Winterfell and by extension to the North. Three tall masts and side extensions for lateral sails .

Five sails are now grey with White Dire wolf Stark sigil with a red eye .

The Back of the Ship has a grey wolf snarling in red ,the front still has the squid but Ned decided that can be changed later .

The Crew respects The new King of Winter to them this new captain paid the Iron Price.  
Ned left in the morning after breaking his fast with Arya. 

Arya decided she wanted to remain on Dragonstone and await Jon and Dany's return. That is the day she rode with Lyanna her good Aunt. She told Ned  


"Father Lya and I shall ride today . I have yet to speak with Rhaella my Grandmother by law she invited me to tea .The Class Qyburn teaches has my attention. So you see I must stay for now "  


Nymeria pushed her nose on Arya hand so she would scratch her behind the ears "Isn't that right girl"  


They hugged ,Arya truly did not want to let go then Ned smiled at her and walked back to the ship . 

Food and provisions had been loaded onto The Silence ,Arya watched him go knowing she would see him again .

She had never seen her father when he was young, light Brown hair almost blond waving freely in the breeze, he was leaner and walked a bit faster.

He smiled more often than he ever had. 

She noticed like before he did not talk as much but said what must be said succinctly with purpose . 

She grinned as she thought Father 'The Quiet Wolf' was finally on his way home .  
Ghost sniffed the air enjoying the smell of salt and ocean. He followed Ned to the Silence the Quiet Wolf and Ghost who rarely made any noise .Ned

Stark stood nearly 6 foot and Ghost shoulder was parallel to Ned's ear. 

Huge full grown Dire wolf. Euron's cabin changed, gone was the plush round Lynessi bed in its place a simple comfortable bed , pictures of squids crushing ships were thrown in the sea .The desk Ned kept ink well and parchments were handy for him as he jotted down ideas and plans. He kept the lantern and threw away Euron's wardrobe it smelled .An ice chest was placed in his cabin with a small bag of limes . A bag he almost threw away until he opened it it was spiced ginger crushed mixed with sugar and dried to strips, smelled good and so he kept that. It was a welcome relief keeping the 'Green lander' Captain from nausea. Ned ate with the crew , trusted in the Navigator Cletus Redwynn formerly who was employed by Stannis as captain of one of the Royal Fleet ship 'Stormcall'. 

Cletus was a salty dog of a sailor with a profane mouth but he did a good job. 

He was a few years younger than Sir Davos . The ship he captained survived the battle of the Black water ,i n part because he was late ,demoted by Stannis but worked his way back to captain . Stannis allowed him to retire. 

Cletus had lived on Dragonstone ever since with his wife Fanny and sons named Cleve and Clay . 

He fought the Iron islanders and had a gash which healed on his left cheek. 

The old adage 'You should see the other guy' well ,Cletus swung his sword fueled by anger and adrenaline and the Reaver who cut him was decapitated with that very swift swing . 

As a man with a tongue the experience the salty sailor was asked by Queen Rhaella to help Ned . 

He blew up, in front of the Queen ,Fanny covered her face with her hands wanting to hide as she heard every F-bomb being dropped in anger.

Cleve and Clay along with many others laughed .

Cletus cussed a blue streak thick enough to melt the black walls of Dragonstone so bad the late George Carlin would blush. 

Then he realized who he was in front of . The Wardeness of Dragonstone ,he shut up , eyes wide fell to his knees and vigorously apologized . 

Jorah had gripped his sword but his queen looked at Jorah shook her head.

Then she looked at the wide eyed pale faced Cletus ,fought not to smile then gave way and laughed at the shocked sailor as she patted Jorah's sword hand. 

All he could think of now was Fan's warning to mind his tongue. 

Cletus agreed now he had no choice , despite his dislike of the tongue-less bastards , yes he agreed to be navigator as he saw Fanny glaring at him her arms folded. He hoped this shock ,outrage about his profanity laced outburst would die down once he returned home.the ironborn liked him especially his language .So Cletus made friends without realizing it . 

The voyage was a moon seas were good. 

Ned would fish from the side of the boat where Euron had a ramp that would extend.

He caught two amber jacks decent sized to eat ,the rest of the time his angling was merely feeding the fish .

It was relaxing and he could think of his new life as a King of winter .He knew his wife was in Winterfell he remembered what the gods told her. 

He missed her. He wished he could be there when Jon arrives but he was honor bound to bring Euron's head to Yara. 

He also needed to be there for her coronation of sorts. 

Seven Iron island ships were in tow to dock in Pyke island.

Ned felt a stirring of energy inside something was happening in the Afterlife was all he could sense ,he wondered just what that was about

It stopped after a minute and hadn't returned. 

He assumed another resurrection ,he chuckled shook his head .

Then Theon Greyjoy appeared right next to him with a look of respect on his face "Fath-M'lord it's good to see you again" 

\------------------------------------------ aftermath Destruction of Kings landing---------------------------------------------------------- 

Davos was in Storms End to look in on Gendry . 

Gendry was hammering away on a black breast plate small in size at the forge in the lower part of one of the keeps. 

He was crafting armor for Queen Daenerys as a surprise.

He was shirtless ,sweaty and tall. Gendry was a big man ,strapped with a muscular frame any body builder would kill for. 

Only Gendry 's strapped body wasn't from weight training ,steroids ,no his was from a life of hard work hammering metal for years. 

Davos found Gendry working and when he coughed Gendry stropped. 

Gendry looked up and smiled ,"Ser Davos good to see you ." 

Gendry wiped sweat off his face and said 

"Let us go to the kitchen for some ale ." 

Davos smiled "Right good of you M'lord Ale it is." They laughed as they walked out. 

Gendry and Davos walked up the stairs and outside then they and saw it in the horizon. Several mushroom clouds of green fire surreal looking but Davos' gut twisted in a knot it reminded him of the battle of Blackwood bay ,wild fire . 

They looked at each other then at the sky again now huge black haze replacing the green fire clouds in the distance they both knew was King's landing. 

Davos spit as he angrily said one word "CERSEI" Gendry nodded .

Davos said I must go m'lord a bit closer Gods I hope Queen Daenerys oh Gods! 

Gendrey thought to himself _oh no Arya and the hound_

" None of this Lord shite we are friends Call me Gendry I am coming with you." 

Davos "Right lad lets us hurry." 

The small boat was slow they took turns rowing they made it in a few days. 

They reached a safe distance and saw what was King's landing was all flat and in the distance a lone keep Bells blowing in the wind clanging now and then.

They saw the unreal sight devastation unlike anything they had ever seen. 

Gendry threw up over the side of the boat. Davos was numb with shock. 

They spent a few days ,ate fish and boiled water .

The ground was white with ash that looked like snow .Tiny black pebbles as rubble here and there but no sign of the dead ,no survivors ,no walls, no trees everything was ash and dirt. 

Here and there they encountered big pits charred black where the explosions had originated . 

The craters were grim sights .

They walked to the Bell tower a hole blackened around the edges served as a door .The stairs led to the belfry. A rope unburnt connected between two bronze bells hung ready to be pulled. 

They then went back down stairs and there was a vestibule where the rope ended within reach. 

Gendry pulled the rope and the loud clang invaded the eerie quietness. 

They spent a few more days then satisfied of no survivors at all anywhere with sadness they returned to Stormsend. 

Next day their fast was broken with a thick bowl of spicy Dornish fish and shrimp gumbo with rice. 

They had ale and longish yeast rolls to swipe up the leavings in the bowl . 

Gendry convinced Sir Davos to let him finish the armor anyway ,they hoped against hope that Dany Jon Arya and the Hound were elsewhere. They left at night to travel to Dragonstone. 

Three days later they landed and walked up to the stairs. They were met by Lyanna stark and Angel .

Lyanna looked at Gendry and cringed thinking he is Robert Baratheon brought back . 

Davos looked at Lyanna and then at Gendry he noticed her scowl ."My lady this is Gendry Baratheon Lord of Storms End who might you be?" 

the horse sized dire wolf Angel walked up sniffed Gendry's hand looked up a and sniffed his face then ,licked it as Gendry gulped. 

Gendry pet Angel ,sighed in relief "My lady , have you seen Arya Stark is she here is she alright please my lady do tell?" 

Lyanna realized this young man wasn't Robert as his voice was different and wondered why he was concerned about Arya then she remembered what she saw in the afterlife. This was the man who loves Arya. The one she and Lya discussed during their ride. 

Lyanna "So you are the man of which she spoke to me about I am Lyanna Stark well met M'lord." 

She then giggled a bit " My niece Arya is here . Come let us have luncheon together with her shall we?" 

Davos' eyes were big "Lyanna Stark but aren't you_" 

Lyanna smiled" I was brought back to life as many more were." 

Davos shook his head and chuckled "Many more you say ?Who else my lady ? 

Lyanna said with a knowing smile."You shall see Sir . for one my Dire wolf Angel that has befriended Lord Gendry is the Mother of ghost my son Jon's dire wolf." 

A screech above their heads as Viserion flew by . Lyanna said ."Viserion was also brought back see him ? Rhaella Targaryen is his rider now." 

Davos said "Aye , indeed I should be used to such things .

Now days I can never again say I have seen it all ." 

He shook his head smiling and said 

"Rhaella you say Daenerys mother ,Gods I rest my case . " they laughed 

Lyanna then said as they were about to walk through the door . "Daenerys is so happy. She and Jon will be back from Winterfell soon M'lord." davos breathed a sigh of relief. 

They caught the aroma of fresh bread and savory meaty smell that made their mouths water. 

Huge table with platters of fruit plums, nectarines, pears and raisins. bread platter of fresh baked bread in small loafs like long rolls , baked chicken, roast beef with a long carving knife ,batter fried fish and baked turkey legs.

A welcome feast for hungry people. 

Rhaella welcomed them as Arya walked over with a smirk up to Gendry "Took you long enough stupid." She punched him playfully. He said "What?" 

Arya laughed and sat with him. She winked at a smiling Lyanna. 

Jorah said "Rhae that young man you see was Robert Baratheon's bastard a good lad and a fine smithy he is " 

Rhae asked "was?" 

"I say,' was', because I recall seeing our Dany legitimizing the lad when you and I were still in the afterlife." 

Davos looked at Rhae and Jorah "Afterlife was it , utterly amazing you two sitting here ." 

Jorah laughed "It is good to see you again Sir Davos. How are things?" 

At that Gendry stopped eating both hand on the table as if to steady himself Then looked down he said quietly "So many people Gods ---so many." Arya said "What ?" 

Davos looked at them a tear rolled "Flea bottom gone, Kings Landing gone hundreds of thousands gone." he shook his head sadly. 

Gendry looked at Arya "Wild fire Arya I am so glad you and the hound were not there." 

Rhae said "How ? Wildfire? " 

Davos "iye we saw from Storms end a sight never seen before fiery clouds that appeared bright green mushrooms then receded to black skies in the horizon." 

Gendry said with a sad voice ."We went closer and saw it, Gods King's landing is gone nothing left but a lone bell tower. We spent days there ,I rang those bloody bells too." Arya grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

Rhea looked at Jorah shook her head sad "Aries legacy in full he must be smiling ." 

Davos" Cersie ?" 

Jorah "No sir Davos the Mountain killed Cersie it wasn't her, but how? 

Rhae nodded "Qyburn told us of food riots. My insane husband Aries had it stored underground,gods how he bragged about it when he bedded me ." She shuddered at the awful memory. 

Davos knew about underground tunnels, he suspected they all were connected somehow now it made chilling sense. 

"Someone got to it and it set off ,Sir Jaimie told me that when he killed King Areys just before the mad king ,sorry your grace " 

Rhae shook her head "Right you are he was mad ,and cruel and obsessed with fire go one sir" 

Davos then said "Jaimie said he hollered 'Burn them all 'before he stabbed him." 

Jorah said sadly shaking his head "All these years later When Dany and Jon return it will be a shock to them. 

Rhae said ,"Right for now Dragonstone shall be the throne my daughter and good son Jon ,they shall rule from here. There will be no dance of dragons I love them." 

Rhaella looked across the table as she stood "Lya would you care to ride Viserion with Jorah and I to inspect The damage?" 

Lyanna stood she had eaten her fill "Aye thank you Mother. It would be an honor." Jorah shook his head "A grim task more like it Lya." Lya nodded "Aye" Rhae looked at Arya you come too there will be room. " Arya got up "I always wanted to ride a dragon very well and thank you ." Viserion was waiting for them as if called.Then Rhaella patted and cooed Viserion and spoke in valerion to him and gently asked him to allow her companions to ride with her.He did ,lowered his wing and until they all mounted.He is a gentle dragon so he easily , and smooth flew them to Kings landing. 

\--------------------------------Afterlife ------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the afterlife the call went out to three more to gather at the hill of transport. 

Theon Greyjoy stood with Elia Nymeros Targaryen and her three year old daughter Rhaenys .

Like the others they had no recollection of their former life and it all came back once on the hill.

Theon picked up little Rhaenys as she cried and shivered with fear .One hand he placed on Elia's arm and he said shhh shhhh we are safe nobody can hurt us here ." 

The gods said "Theon is correct calm yourselves and watch the screen. 

Theon gave Rhaenys to her mom and walked forward. 

He saw Winterfell and all that has happened after he died at the hands of the Night king.

He smiled when he saw Arya stab the Night King saving the world. 

He saw the Iron born attack on Dragonstone and watched in awe as Ned Stark and the dire wolves killed his Uncle Euron. He then saw Sansa and his heart skipped a beat. 

The God's said "Theon we send you to The Silence and once Yara takes her place on the Seastone chair you shall go with Lord Eddard Stark to Winterfell ,Sansa may not realize it but she awaits you. 

Theon Greyjoy is then sent . Appears by Ned Stark who was fishing on the plank. He helped Ned reel in a huge cobia . 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Gods show Elia all that has happened since the end of the rebellion; the war of five kings ,Jon Snow Rhaegar's son commander of the nights watch and ,Daenerys her life , iron Born rebellion, battle of five kings,the battle of the bastards the Long night each event she watched stone faced. Until she saw her brother Oberon die then she wept. 

The Gods said gently ,"We send you and Rhaenys to Dragonstone you will be welcomed by Sir Davos the Onion knight and Gendry Baratheon you shall be loved fear not." 

Elia and her three year old daughter Rhaenys appear before Sir Davos and Gendry .

They know they are the last to be sent as they felt Afterlife closed up .Justice ,happenstance ,whatever the reason they were the last. 

Davos hugged Elia tight, he had seen her at the tourney of Harrenhal all those years ago.

Then got on his knees and hugged Rhaenys.

Davos stood "Your grace we've much to discuss Rhaella will return on dragon back. 

" This young man is Gendry Baratheon a good lad he is and a friend of your niece Daenerys ."

Gendry smiled at them "Your grace ." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas keep hitting me out of nowhere. Once I post a first chapter its etched in stone mostly then ideas can change the tempo of the story . If you happen to read my works hope any of you that hasn't yet taken the writing plunge the waters are fine come on in for a swim .If you do let me know ,this a is a nice writer's community.


	8. Utter  Devastation and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we edge toward the conclusion a few chapters later. First Chapter was by far my best ever written. It was a block of one idea and how things might proceed from there. Then Resurrections came to mind , ideas that hit me making sense only to me lol. Connecting the dots is fun as my eyes are opened and I find myself saying "oh yeah " here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting as always ,and hear this , AOOO gets this first.

Pyke the main keep is in the middle of what used to be a high cliff, over time the cliff actually eroded to Islets each then connected by bridges 

two by actual rope bridges. The Kitchen is on one islet ,the guest keep on another these two have stone bridges ,as the other 3 keeps. 

The Great Keep has the sea stone chair shaped like a squid , made of oily black stone possibly from Asshai. It's the largest island connected to the 

mainland by a covered bridge, and the Bloody Keep or guest keep , by a stone walkway. 

The walls of pike run a crescent moon from cliff to cliff. The outermost Island has green lichen up its walls. So old is Pyke that the builders are 

lost to time unrecorded. 

Lord Harlaw was eating a bowl of fish stew with Yara Greyjoy the last of 

her house. They discussed the scroll sent from Rhaella Targeryon .

Lord Harlaw was bookish and a gentle soul with a sharp mind who oversaw the Ten Towers of Harlaw very well. It housed a huge Library of which he has read half of the books there .Over the years the took notes on them committing them to memory and providing their own shelf .His steel trap memory. 

he was hungry for more knowledge always. 

Yara was both reasonable and rowdy , a true party animal at heart and a lover of the fleshly pursuits of pleasure. Since her Uncle used her as a punching bag every day . Then Theon finally rescued her . 

she has gained wisdom born of trauma .She seemed to gravitate towards critical thinking now . 

She gained one more thing ,a hatred and desire for revenge that painted every aspect of her life murderous red. She never smiled anymore. 

"People back from the dead have you heard such madness? Queen Daenerys Mother no less writing to us!" She guzzled a mug of sweet mead. 

Harlaw nodded," I have actually, Jon Snow was brought back from the dead after being stabbed in the heart but this if it is true what kind of world is this becoming? 

Lord Eddard Stark I have seen him once , it was many years ago at the mad king's tourney in Harrenhal." 

Harlaw drank his honeyed tea after popping a sweet blue grape in his mouth. 

Yara sopped up the ,last of the fish stew gravy with the thick savory black bread fillet. The fish still had a bone or two but the bread made it ok to swallow. 

Yara put her hand on her mouth "Hmm right , if this is the Lord Ned Stark himself coming here with Uncle Euron's head he should be awarded." 

Harlaw showed her again the part where Ned was said to take the Silence 

as his own and having killed Euron to get it he had paid the Iron Price .He tapped his finger on that very sentence. 

Yara nodded ," Right , I remember he was good to Theon actually, I can always build another Silence .

You know I hated Euron with good reason I wished it was me what killed his smiling ass." She laughed "It is still rather hilarious that he met his fate by a green lander, we will see." 

As if on cue a horn was blowing. Yara and Lord Harlaw walked to the Seastone chair Yara took a seat as Harlaw smiled 

"Till the Kings moot " he winked at her. 

Lord Eddard Stark walked through the covered stone bridge with Theon in the lead .Into the room. 

Yara 's jaw dropped , Theon walked and said "Sister!" he strolled up to her , big smile and his arms held out wide. Yara stood suspiciously walked around him looking him over, then Theon just grabbed her in a hug. 

Yara was at a loss for words. She hugged him back kissed his cheek and smiled it was Theon ,his smell and all. 

Eddard Stark walked in with the leather bound box ,Lord Harlaw said "By the Gods its true, it is you Lord Stark as I remember you !" 

Lord Stark looked at him and smiled "Aye." Lord Harlaw rubbed his chin "You are young once more as if you hadn't aged a day after Harrenhal how is this possible.?" 

Lord Stark "The gods sent me back and sent Theon back. He appeared to me as I was fishing on the ship ." 

He walked over to Yara and gave her the box. 

Yara took it , set the grim gift on the table and opened it. It was clearly Euron's head and it stunk. She closed the box quick and smiled called a for a servant .

"Oi burn this it's very evil the drowned god would curse us if we throw it in the ocean.' the servant a spear wife of one of the lesser Lords took it and did as she was told. 

The next morning there was a gathering and a kings moot , it was crowded. Lord Harlaw spoke first ."Since Yara has been back she has ruled from the Seastone chair fairly and garnered our independence guaranteed by The Dragon Queen. I officially step down and cast my vote for her, you should too." 

Yara won so then she walked out to the ocean. Yara smiled as the old priest of the drowned god dunked her under ,held her head for a long time then finally let her up. She gulped for air but was conscious unlike Euron who had passed out when he was presented to the drown god by immersion . 

The celebratory feast even had Lobsters all the way from Skagway Isle. Two -fish stews with both red snapper and dolphin fish were in dozens of bowls with added ,root vegetables in a thick roux . Also there was salmon fillets, huge round tuna steaks, platter of fried clams , raw oysters, fried goat meat, thick loaves of black bread, grapes from the Reach and apples from the North. 

Yara "Brother what now ?" Theon blushed ,looked at Lord Stark who nodded at him "Sansa " 

Yara thought then asked "Can you , should you and her , are you even able to please her?" 

Theon smiled "The Gods sent me back whole .Since I have been back I can't get her pretty face out of my mind. Something in the way she moves Yara . 

She haunts my memory of her ,the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Somewhere in her smile  
she knows I don't need no another lover ."

The king of Winter smiled "Aye its seems he has grown very fond of my Sansa. I shall bring him to Winterfell with me ." 

Yara grinned" Theon have a care she is but one girl." 

Ned shook his head "Young love the Gods be match makers it seems , I shall not argue with them on this." 

Then he laughed as he said " I warn you Theon she is hard to handle . One girl who has been the first lady of Winterfell. One girl who is sharp as a valyrian steel dagger. One girl I heard was called the red wolf .Aye Yara , one girl" 

Theon smiled "I know m'lord." Yara smiled ," indeed she will keep you on your toes Brother." Then she 

said to Lord Stark," For once we will be allies ."

Ned nodded "Aye and Yara when they marry ,I sense they will, you must speak for Theon.." 

Yara nodded "That would be fun M'lord. Shall I rather say your grace you are King of Winter." 

Ned chuckled and said "Aye." 

Lord Harlaw said " Your grace you must visit our library ." The quiet wolf' Ned and Lord Harlaw went to his Library the next day as Yara and Theon spent time together laughing and drinking mead. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Winterfell the lot of them are in the Great hall as Jon Targeryon speaks to 

the group assembled.

He sighs his brooding face on "Dear ones how do I put this?" He looks at Dany who nodded at him, he then looked at Howland reed who was watching him. 

Bran held hands with Meera who whispered in his ear making him smile and blush. Rickon and Myrcella looked content and Myrcella had Rickon 's hand in both of hers resting on her lap. 

Caitlyn looked at Jon expectantly gone was any trace of malice, sincere. Lady Surestone and Tyrion sat together as they await what Jon has to say. Tyrion with one arm around Lady Surestone's hips . 

Jaimie and Brienne are holding hands now. Grey worm and Missandei sitting together close. 

Sansa looks everyone noticing , it hit her she wished she had someone but she could not trust any man ,nor did she desire a women to bed her. She watched her cousin /brother then as he spoke. 

Jon said "The only good news is the wheel is broken ,the bad news is nearly a million people lost their lives." Gasps as the news hit them. Jon swallowed "King's landing is gone the mad king Aries had hundreds of barrels of wild fire lining most tunnels connected ,GODs it's all flat ,ash and pebbles now!" 

Sadness ,shock, remorse ,anger and surprise gripped each one in different ways Jon knew there was no way to say it that would lessen the blow to everyone. Lady ,Summer and Shaggy picking up on the emotions and the expressions of everyone howled long and sad. Lady put her muzzle on Sansa's lap. 

Jaimie had a look of horror on his face realizing he should have said something years ago when they could have removed it all. He looked at Brienne who shed a tear for all those people yet she patted him reassuringly. 

Cersei would not have let them remove it all he knew but his stomach was in knots he looked at Johanna who was crying . Myrcella ,and Sansa was crying .Tyrion guzzled his wine. Rickon let Myrcella cry on his shoulder .Cat hugged Sansa as she cried. 

Bran said "They died instantly most of them did not suffer .I had seen it all. I have never witnessed such a thing and I pray the Gods I never do again. The first explosion was enormous ,it made white hot winds to blow with force and heat hotter than dragon fire that melted walls to ash . Aegon's hill is no more its literally a charred plain white with ashes. The whole of Kings Landing is a flattened plain save for one Bell Tower which makes no sense." 

Jon paused as Dany went to him and hugged him .They held each other .He kissed her and then she took her seat again squeezing Missandei's hand. 

Jon waited then said "Thank you Bran . That does help .Now since last night I have sensed something else , a kind of expectation of good , like I felt at Dragonstone right before the Gods sent back so many ." 

Bran nodded, his eyes glowed yellow then went back to his natural eye color "Aye you won't feel that way again Jon they are done .The last to be sent arrived.You felt what I saw , Elia Martell Targaryen and her daughter of three Rhaenys has appeared on Dragonstone. 

Dany smiled "My Sister and niece ooh good so good." 

Bran nodded yes they will be there a while and Davos and Gendry are keeping them company ." Bran turned to Caitlyn ,"Mother Theon appeared on Board The Silence right next to father." Bran looked over at Sansa who sighed and her hand went to her heart." He smiled "Sansa they will be here before the next moon ." Caitlyn nodded and Sansa both nodded and smiled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kings Landing Rhaella was tall 5 ft 8 while the toe Stark girls are short so they both were at the lithe Mother of Daenerys side. The Flight was fun. 

Viserion flew easy of all the dragons he was the most gentle. Wind blew past them their hair flying free like flags flapping behind Lyanna and her good mother. 

Arya watched everything ,birds that fly along side ,the sea below white foamy and dark nearly black deepness . Viserion flew easy as in straight as the crow ---er dragon flies to King's Landing yet he was swift .If one could clock dragon speed it would be at least 400 MPH. 

Rhaella patted Viserion and said "Ok my friend circle now let us see it all 

from up here ok?"

Viserion then smoothly flew at an arc as the girls held on and below them 

the sight was unbelievable to them.

Rhaella gasped as she saw the ground remarkably flat everywhere. She grew up here even Aegon's Hill was not there anymore gone , she used to shop from commoners there. The mass of people all gone it made her cry. 

Arya noticed the ground to her it was sad yet surreal like everything else of late. The very ladies she was riding with are alive once again and pleasant . She loved them yet at the same time it was odd. She remembered Jon saying she thought something was about to happen then they appeared. Father appeared too , magic the Gods something was happening . She said "Gods look at all the ,white ash like snow covering the ground. 

Lyanna frowned and said "Look over there and over there in certain places huge craters like black open wounds ." Rhaella sniffed and said "well put ,I wonder if my daughter knows?" 

Arya asked "Look at that ,there is the tower as Gendry and Sir Davos said it was." Lyanna said," Lets land and have us a look." 

Rhaella patted Viserion and without saying anything he landed with a thud white ash blew everywhere on impact. The gentle dragon lowered his wing so the girls could climb off, Lyanna slid down like a slide and whooped . Arya said as she climbed down, "Auntie your mad ." 

The girls laughed .Lyanna grinned ." After that I am done with horses Gods that was fun." Viserion purred as Rhaella patted his snout and then joined the Stark girls. 

They saw the tower and Lyanna saw the rope she pulled it and the chimes were loud and broke silence that was everywhere. 

They had seen the ground now,it was a crispy sound like walking in snow and ice but this was ash and tIny pebbles. They walked Arya bent with her hands she dug it was not too hard to do small pebbles fell threw her fingers like sand. They walked over to the crater .Arya carefully climbed in and saw it was charred black yet then she saw 6 tunnels and she noted that they all connected here. 

" Lya and Rhae this was the Red Keep ! Jaimie told us about the Mad King ." Then Arya stopped seeing Rhae wince. Rhaella sadly said " Yes Areys was so evil I am ashamed to have been his,his ." Lyanna hugged her "Now Rhae you know we love you and Gods know it wasn't your fault." 

Rhaella thanked her, she noted the two Starks. Lyanna was impulsive ,eager to be independent and yet sharp and sweet. Arya was not usually as vocal and spoke usually brief, she was kind to family but had an air of danger around her Rhae guessed that was because of what she suffered at the hands of the Lannisters.

She felt a camaraderie with them family yes but more than that. She felt a true friendship blossoming . She hadn't had friends since Joanna Lannister and she gladly added these two ladies now . 

Rhaella now smiled "My dear girls need we see more ? " Lyanna shook her head "I think we have seen more than enough ,I imagine all the planning now that you must be thinking of ." 

Arya chuckled "No throne left nothing but a stupid bell tower." 

___________________________________________________________________

On the way back they all were then silent as they got on Viserion easier now and they flew 

Elia hugs Rhae "Mother welcome back." Elia looked at Viserion with 

fascination . Rhaenys let go of a smiling Sir Davos hand looked up at Rhae said "granma ?" She held up her hands and Rhea knelt picker her up and carried her to the room with the painted table as everyone else followed. Rhae said " Grammma has to talk Sweetling" She handed her to Jorah who smiled wide as he took her and held his granddaughter. 

Rhae spoke matter of factly ,she felt a freedom and sense of empowerment as never before ,she took the responsibility of First lady of Dragonstone with Jorah Lord by default with gusto.They were a team.He watched as she talked. 

"While Dragonstone will be the temporary throne until the time that the Kings Landing will be rebuilt," She sighed "We must wait for my daughter to return with her husband." 

Then she looked up at the ceiling and then said "I shall let you in some ideas things to think about, these came to me on our way back. Robb nodded "Your grace shall we build it back as it was ?" Rhae shook her head "No young wolf ,we will make some changes. Instead of a red keep we shall call it Dragon's roost . The Throne will be made of iron wood from the North." 

Talisa asked "What about The King and Queen's place ?" Rhae "I was getting there , why not a Wolf Den for its name, the keep where Jon and Dany' will live away from the hustle and bustle of Dragon's Roost . Red Doors and the rest grey I should think . Wolf's Den actually representing their two houses, a garden in back with Lemon trees , blue roses , and a Weirwood tree . 

Lyanna thinking of horses and carriages asked."Might the Streets be wider and more numerous? Arya said ."I know the Imp is a smart man ,he can help in ideas of rebuilding like that Lyanna . 

Robb said "Aye he made a saddle for Bran after he fell. I think he can devise a way to get pump the water out of Castamere ,a fortune in gems and gold is said to be found. If my guess is right he could pay for his ideas from .i had considered that during my war with well you all know . 

Rhaella said " So glad you and your wife are back young wolf. Of course now some of the spoils would need to go to the Iron Bank. The rest It would help pay for things like an Aqua duct ,plumbing and 7 story home complexes for the commoners." 

These was talk and murmuring then Rhae said "These are grand assumptions we must discuss more when my daughter returns .In the mean time I shall send a scroll to Tyrion Lannister. Once Jon and Dany returns so many questions they will have to consider. 

Arya said "The level ground means anything you need to build might be easier like a clean slate ." Robb said "Aye." Jorah said "It will take years and the North needs some massive repair including Winterfell. 

Lyanna frowned "I miss my home Arya we must ride home you and Gendry coming" ? Robb said "I do think we have much to discuss ,Talisa and I will stay here .The old Gods sent me here yet the war is over and that makes me happy." Arya looked for Gendry then she heard hammering coming from the ground.She walled down stairs and saw him ,sh stopped to watch him,his strong buff body glistening with sweat ,unaware of his audience. 

Gendry was doing what he loved creating armor , making good daggers and the like . The weather had warmed a bit and in the shop it was warm from the fires. Craftsmanship of his was exquisite he was a master ,years of trials and challenges had forged him as he made shields and sword to be one of the finest smiths in the world. 

Gendrey thought about Arya often, he remembered each time they spent together especially the Long night. Arya chose him to take her maidenhood. He thought about the reason Arya said no to marriage. 

Then she had told him one she was no lady and she would never be some Lord's lady of a Castle. He cared about was two things other than his work ,Arya and travel .So he would ask Daenerys to find another Lord after all. 

As he thought about Arya as he worked on armor for Rhaella lost in his thoughts he nearly jumped out of his skin when Arya said,"My Bull " He turned "Arrya?"

Arya smiled "Get cleaned up we are going North ,I can wash your back " She said smiling as she saw his eyes wide and knew the look .She stood nearly nude stood wearing only her shif and she had a blanket draped over her shoulder. 

Samwell and Gilly showed up with baby Sam Nymeria leading them to the room with painted table ."I am s-Samwell if I might help it would be an honor." 

He looked around and saw everyone .He sat down gasped "It is true it is true!"


	9. Theon and Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to Dragonstone for a picnic and a surprise couple ,to Winterfell for a wedding

All three ladies were sent back and given a second life. The past no longer stung. To Lyanna ,Price Rhaegar was a memory without the sting of grief. Each lady was physically young, whole and healthy .All who have been sent back from the afterlife have a special friendship and any lovers like Robb and Talisa a more powerful sense of affection and care.

It was a 2pm afternoon tea and cookies session a snack type picnic out in the warm sun. Ocean breezes made it pleasant with a hint of salt always in the air. 

Lyanna would soon return to Winterfell for a visit ,Elia would stay in Dragonstone for now, Talisa liked Elia right away .Cute little Rhaenys loved her son and often would look in on him .She helped Talisa change him , and give baby 'Coco' as she called little Malaquo Stark , baths. Rhaenys was a bright three year old.

Elia enjoyed sitting with Lyanna and her good niece Talisa in the pleasant grassy meadow. The ladies sat in a circle in the center of them a plate of honey raisin cookies .They each sipped a mug of dark green tea . They chatted as they kept an eye on Rhaenys who was playing catch the crawling infant with little baby Stark.

Rhaenys acting as the big momma to a crawling little 'Tiger-wolf' was funny . The babe is a quick crawler but Rhaenys was quicker. She would pick him up walk a ways plop him down and smirk as he would smile wide like his papa and off to the 'baby races'. Rhaenys would oversee and then run like the wind to be right in front of him. Giggling as she would stop him ,pick him and carry him to the other side. "Coco fast!" she would exclaim.

Lyanna took Elia by the hand shook her head "Areys forced you to stay in the Red Keep , unbelievable and sad .Oh Elia we had hoped you'd be in Dorne before Rhaegar left to ,well dear sister you know."

Elia nodded and then said "I had seen you and Rhaegar together , I was glad to see you both were happy." She looked at her daughter playing with the baby Malaquo "I could not have another Prince or princess it would have killed me .Rhaegar and I could not come together anymore .He was so sad .Sex was one thing that made my brooding prince smile ."Lyanna covered her mouth and stifled a laugh nodding."Aye he was a dragon true and one who could not let a night pass without showing me." Talisa quipped "Are you certain he wasn't a wolf?" The ladies had a good laugh.

The little tiger wolf 'bladder blasted' his cloth diaper so Rhaenys had to stop and change him. He bawled and squalled red faced angry at the interruption to his play-time. Rhaenys was good at calming him as she cleaned him up and tickled him saying "Coco now all-l-l-l-l clean.. He then fell asleep after words. Talisa walked over gave Rhaenys a hug and kissed her fat lil dimpled cheek "You'll be a good momma someday 'Sweetling'. Talisa picked up Malaquo and walked back to the picnic with Elia's 'little momma ' in tow.

\----------------------------------------------few hours later ---------------------------------------------------------

Samwell and Gilly walk out to a patio recently added to the side of the castle with cloth overhang on boards connected to a wall in the west side of the keep .A table with six chairs allowing for a relaxing afternoon snack outside awaited them. It does rain a lot so that day's sunshine was a welcome opportunity for such a get together.

Waiting is First Lady of Dragonstone Rhaella Mormont and her husband Sir Jorah. The table is spread with a plate of salted caramel cookies and iced lemonade. Sam and Gilly sat across from them this wasn't a business meeting ,no this was a get to know you type snack which was Rhaella's way. 

Sam looked at the cookies and looked at Gilly .Gilly teased him by patting her belly and pointing to Sam's wide girth."One m'Lord husband only one." Rhaella sniggered and said "Oh it is no worry we have quite a lot and they can bring more do help yourself ."

Sam did as he was told and ate one ,Gilly had two . Jorah ate another cookie then said ,"Samwell Tarly I owe you my life and I never had the chance to reward you consider Dragonstone your home."

Rhaella nodded and smiled, then she asked Gilly "You are of the free folk are you not ?" Gilly smiled "Aye but Sam has taught me to read like the southerners ."

Gilly then opened up ,she felt she could .So she told her all the things she went through from Craster , Rhaella shuddered at how that awful man was similar to her ex husband King Areys. When she told her about Sam saving her baby from the white walker Rhae smiled. Then about Samwell saving her baby and killing a White walker. Rhae looked at Samwell appreciatively "Young man you are a hero never doubt yourself. Then she told them of the battle at castle black ,everything up and to their recent trip to Dragonstone. Rhaella was held captive by the whole tale .

Samwell could not get over how much Rhaella resembled her daughter Daenerys. He knew that he was a jack ass to Dany and now here he was before her mother ,yet she was of an age as Daenerys sent back from the dead ,how was that even possible? He felt like an ass too. His grief be damned it dawned on him that it was war after all and it was Dickon's own fault he was always a dumb ass so his own foolish pride got him killed.

Sam had a serious look then he said "Your grace I-I was angry at your daughter over her having her Dragon burn my father and brother during a battle that your daughter had won. I was an ass to Jon and her ,truly and it is to my shame."

Gilly squeezed Sam's hand knowing how hard that was for him to admit that. Rhaella nodded "Young man , life sometimes makes us say things we regret don't fret I happen to like you ,baby Sam and your sweet wife Gilly. Dragonstone is your home. We have quite a library Gilly you might enjoy sharpening your reading skills." Rhaella thought about Gilly teaching little ones to read it made her smile.

-

\-------------------------------------------Letter to Tyrion-----------------------------------------------------

Later in her solar Rhaella's sat down to write Tyrion, she remembered that Joanna was lost to the birthing fever .Tywin sent for Joanna at the same time she requested she go back to the Rock. She knew the looks her horrible husband was giving her meant one thing, Areys wanted her. Joanna did not need to be raped by that evil monster. She hoped to meet Tyrion in person sometime. She wished she could have been there to see their reunion. _It must have been touching ._ She thought as she smiled.

To Tyrion Lannister Royal Ambassador to the North from Rhaella Mormont Wardeness of Dragonstone and Mother to Queen Daenerys Dear Tyrion, I do hope this letter finds you well. Your mother is a dear friend of mine and I know you must be thrilled to see her back alive . I write this letter to inform you of the state of King's landing. Arya Stark ,Lyanna Stark and I went there on dragon back. We are all eye witnesses . We saw a flat waste land of tiny pebbles and fine white power. We think it needs rebuilt. Your duties as an Ambassador must be numerous. Nevertheless I must ask if I can trouble you for ideas. Robb Stark had told me of the saddle you made for Bran. Quite kind of you to do so. I hope to hear from you and then I will share some ideas we have and you can let us know if they are feasible. Gracious regards Rhae 

\---------------------------Eddard ,Theon and Yara arrives-----------------------------

King of Winter sailed to White harbor with Theon and Yara aboard the ship which used to be named The Silence but that name was changed to The Howl a name befitting the crown ship of the North .Behind them were Iron Born long ships also given to the North. An agreement to harvest Iron Wood trees and give a portion to the iron Islands to make new ships of their own was brokered by the 'Quiet Wolf' with Yara Greyjoy. Eddard would sail once again to bring Yara and her crew home to Pyke Island and then bring Cat and Sansa to Dragonstone a moon after Theon Greyjoy weds Sansa Stark.

They spent the night at The huge castle in White harbor. The Lord so obese he is said to be dangerous for any horse he tried to ride .Wyman was tall and fat he was also quite jovial and kind .Like the wrestler Haystack Calhoun with white hair.

"King of Winter? ,in all my years ! Look at you King Eddard , the Gods sent you back young. "

He laughed ,slapped King Eddard's back winked at Yara and Theon "You went up to be with them old gods and they said we're not having it and here you are." 

He bear hugged King Eddard and Theon ,he figured since Theon was back from the dead that Ned and Theon were mates. It was kind of true but more like Father and son .They fished together on the way to white harbor .Yara joined them sometimes. They had long talks, Yara found The King of Winter quite agreeable.

In White Harbor Wyman took Yara's right hand and kissed it "M'lady and Queen of The Iron Islands " and he pointed to the main dining hall. "Come lets all eat." 

A servant walked over to the big Lord of White Harbor. Wyman said "Go tell my daughters we feast there's a good lad."

He led the trio and the Iron born guests to the main dining hall. Huge table had an impressive spread. "Very well we feast can you smell that ?? m-m-m-m-m Cobia and beef stew with fresh bread to sop it up."

They found that it was very good. They ate too much and drank a lot. Ned said "This is excellent stew I have two requests Lord Wyman ,one , send a recipe to Winterfell at your convenience for that stew, and two ,be the rear Admiral of the fleet of the North." After hearty laughter their affable host agreed to both. 

They were given horses the next day .Two days later they arrived at Winterfell ,Yara had gained a few pounds she had no idea she could eat so much. Usually she drank more ale and mead than she ate. 

She had to admit that the 'green lander' had good cooks, too good. The thought made her chuckle as she unconsciously patted her belly as she rode the huge dappled grey horse ironically named Grey boy. 

Theon was eager to see Sansa . She really had been kind to him ,stood up for him when he was 'Reek' ,and he saw how she cried when his body was on the pyre after the long night. 

Theon smiled now he was complete since he was whole now his manhood intact. Theon was mature as he was before he died.

He was still serious and desiring to live up to what Bran had told him before he died ,"Theon you are a good man." He remembered that ,it wasn't a compliment it was an acknowledgment .

_Greenlander Knights have their quests to gain glory in battle and I have mine ,to be a better man ._

\-------------------------------Ned meet -n- greets people-------------------------------------------------------

Cat saw her husband ,her heart skipped a beat, she ran up to Ned like a young girl in love ,which she was now and hugged him tight ."Gods you look good m'lord husband." 

Ned smiled as he kissed her. He let her go when Sansa walked up to him. 

Ned hugged her "I know sweet daughter ,you were trapped by Cersie you felt you had no choice ,I hold no ill will , none at all. I saw you escape that ordeal only to be in yet another. My heart broke for you sweet daughter .I then saw you and your sister and brother bring justice to Littlefinger ." /

Sansa sniffed she had cried on her way to see her father. 

Sansa squeeze hugged him back " Thank you father you understand ,oh thank you." 

Ned had that fatherly look as he said "Sansa I mean what I say " He looked down at Cat who's blue eyes had a twinkle ,happy he was reinforcing what she had told Sansa . Ned continued ," I know the things you suffered you endured things lesser girls would have been a shell of themselves after. You are strong a true Princess of the North." 

Cat took Ned's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Ned said with a smile "Sansa I hope you will now forgive me , for I have taken the liberty to betroth you with Theon Greyjoy he and I share a friendship and I trust him with you." 

Sansa gave a hint of a smile unsure what to think. Theon was now hesitant ,looking around ,he looked at Dany and Jon ,Jon smiled and nodded approvingly. That was unexpected , he looked at Sansa then to see her reaction. Yara saw his hesitation she rolled her eyes "Theon don't be a craven go to her." 

Theon walked up to Sansa took her hand and kissed her hand ,he was about to say something but forgot, when to his surprise Sansa grabbed him into a tight hug. He boldly kissed her cheek as Sansa said "Oh Theon I missed you so." 

Theon let go ,stepped back then got to his knees looked up at Sansa eye to eye and asked "Will you marry me ?" 

This was unexpected she knew betrothals are up to others the betrothed have no choice but here he is asking her anyway. It made her feel warm all over ,she felt real admiration for him , she also felt acceptance from Theon, her most faithful friend in the whole world .She blushed , a tear rolling she looked around and then at Theon eye to eye and said "Of course" She thought _You are the only man I could ever trust._

Ned was happy with what he just witnessed ,he now was eager to see everyone else. So he went and greeted each of the returned . There was a special bond felt between people brought back from the afterlife. 

Then to Daenerys the Queen of the Realm ,the girl who makes Jon happy and what an affable lass she is. He hugged her with a warm smile. Indeed ,his good daughter, niece was perfect for Jon he was happy for them. 

Ned saw Sir Jaimie and Brienne together in a cluster of people. 

All returnees do remember what they saw ,it was interesting what each had seen and the quiet wolf remembered everything from everyone . Jaimie was not among his 'afterlife family' he watched what the Gods showed his mother Johanna . Jaimie did bad things that made his mother cringe but yet did honorable things too for which she smiled . 

_Aren't all people like that, good and bad?_ He wished he knew this in his past life .As for Sir Jaimie Ned thought. _It had been that fowl woman Cersie who had him wrapped around her cunt ._

He knew Jaimie valued his family ties. That was why the attack by Jaimie was so brutal. It was over an outrage , his own lady wife kidnapping Tyrion. Ned walked over and was intercepted by Joanna Lannister she greeted him and hugged him and Caitlyn." Lord and Lady Stark it is a pleasure to see you both back together again."

Jaimie reached out his left hand to shake Eddard Stark's so the quiet wolf shook his hand ,peered at Brienne and back at Jaimie smiling . 

" Jaimie and Brienne of Tarth I do I think you two might stand before our heart tree at some point congratulations." Brienne smiled happy The Lord of Winterfell told them that . 

Jagger the meister whose care Brienne was under smiled reached up and the skinny meister shook his Lord's hand . Ned chuckled said "Ah Jagger, your new here I am glad to meet you ,your colorful behavior in Wintertown already precedes you .Is it true you have formed a band with Northman?" 

Jagger showed him his chain one of the links on it was a musical symbol . "I studied music a few years Lord Stark. Me mates have a drum set put together by an artisan tis a bitch to set up but worth the trouble. It is combined like they do In Essos. We have a Lute ( medieval stringed instrument.) crafted with thicker strings to give it a more low base sound. Two ouds ( guitars with short neck and pear shaped bowl) , one with an extra string young Keef Flint can make baritone and high notes, the other oud played by Rod Plant has four strings two or three different notes it has meant to blend with Keef's versatile sounding oud M'lord. Flute is used sometimes Ian Snow is our flutist we have a harp the lads ,we collaborated to make new music called rock n roll the term used as a code word for sex M'lord. " Ned felt scandalized but at the same time could only chuckle Winterfell was fortunate to have a Meister and this wild one he knew is also very good .Ned will close one eye and ignore any moral outrage. Jagger paused then continued knowing he had Lord Stark's undivided attention." Rock ,tis a bit faster in tempo and beat .I sing and walk about it requires a lot of energy and ale my lord. Me band is called Jumping Jack flash after a song I wrote of a man addicted to milk of the poppy "

Ned scratched his chin ,"So you write songs too then ?" Jagger smiled wide "A few meant for taverns they are fast and fun." Ned Stark smiled at him."Well met then Meister Jagger." 

Ned walked over to Bran and Meera ,Howland knelt . Ned said "No you don't my friend and "He looked at Bran and Meera holding hands so he said with a chuckle "Soon to be good brother rise up ." 

Ned gave a brotherly hug to his life-long friend. Then Ned hugged his son glad he could walk and Meera Reed."Meera the North is in your debt ,Bran owes his life to you." 

Meera smiled at Bran as he said "Father she saved my life and captured my heart forever." that got Bran a kiss on his lips by his crannog women. Howland then followed Ned and Caitlyn. 

Rickon walked up and hugged his father then a tap on his shoulder after a minute and he backed away so Myrcella gave Ned a hug. p 

Ned looked at them smiling ,looked over and saw Jaimie was periodically watching Rickon and Myrcella .Ned mussed Rickon's hair "So do I betroth you two too?" he winked at Jaimie and Brienne. 

\--------------------------------------At The Weirwood tree-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa had made a cloak for Theon before the long night but he had died yet she kept it. It was grey with a squid ,the detail was her best right down to the suction cups on the ten tentacles and a wolf howling next to it . She had also two cloaks left for herself ,she burned the cloak she wore to that sham of a wedding to Ramsay Bolton. 

It was decided supper would be after the wedding. She was too nervous to eat so she could wait. She was excited she was marrying a good man at last and he asked her for her permission. A gentlemen he reminded her of the last time she saw him alive ,respectful, careful he smiled only when she talked with him. She knew he had come back to life whole ,Yara told her. Sansa hoped she could give him heirs, she had no illusions sex would not be pleasant at all just a duty. She had a jar of olive oil so sex would at least be tolerable, maybe

.

The moon was high in the sky ,crickets were chirping and it was serene. This time a lot of guests were there and the atmosphere was also happy, unlike the last time .Last time it was cold ,serious and political. 

The Winter king to be Eddard Stark presided over the wedding not creepy Roose Bolton. 

As Sansa's real father Ned could not hide his smile, this is the first wedding ever that the quiet wolf oversaw .On this night it is Jon that stands with Sansa last time it was Theon. Yara Greyjoy stands with the groom Theon holding the cloak Sansa had made for him . 

Gathered are the following. Caitlyn Stark standing next to Lord Stark and Daenerys Targeryon. Bran Stark with Meera at his side ,Brienne and Jaimie Lannister with Johanna standing next to Lita Surestone by Tyrion Lannister .Earlier Ned shared a glass of wine with Tyrion and read the letter Rhaella sent to the Imp. Tyrion was already wondering what ideas Rhae had to share with him. 

Grey Worm stood relaxed with an arm around Missandai, Irion born crew as well as Unsullied all crowded the Godswood for this happy occasion. Sansa stood with a serious look , and a slight up curve of her full lips. Her long red hair was braided by Missandai to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her Cloak was grey with a black Stark Sigil. Her Blouse was grey and pink and her skirt all pink. It suited her and she is the one who designed and made them .Jon patted her hand and smiled ,that big happy smile he can have at times. That smile alone made Sansa less nervous. This time it would be a good marriage. She saw how happy he was with Dany. When Theon had asked her for her hand though it wasn't necessary, that also won her affections

.

Theon stood his Greyjoy outfit like the one he had on the night he died defending Winterfell. He wore that with a bit of pride. He was nervous ,he remembered how Sansa was treated by Ramsay it made him shiver, creeped him out. He decided their wedding night would be all what Sansa would agree to. 

king of Winter Eddard Stark asked ,"Who comes before the old gods tonight?" 

You could hear a pin drop. Caitlyn had her hand on her chest as she sighed. King of Winter ,her Ned patted her fanny. It made her smile at him and then back at her daughter. Sansa walked to the Heart tree where Theon waited. She gave her cloak to Jon and Theon followed suit giving his to Yara who had a knowing smile. Theon looked at Sansa with a look of love, Sansa could see the affection in Theon's glance as he smiled at her. 

Jon Stark said ,"Sansa of House stark comes to be wed , a women born a noble and the Princess of the North. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods who comes to claim her?" 

Theon decided to acknowledge both the land of his birth and the place he grew up in. "Theon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy of both Pyke island and defender of Winterfell of noble and true birth . Who gives her? 

Jon said "King Jon of house Stark and house Targeryon King of the Realm ,her cousin and friend. Theon and Sansa put on their cloaks. 

Soon to be King of Winter asked "Do you take this man ?" Sansa smiled and said "Aye ,I take this man from this day till my last day." 

Sansa gave her cloak back to Jon and allowed Theon to cover her with his cloak. Symbolically acknowledging his love and protection. . That was it, short and sweet as weddings in the North ,Theon and Sansa were officially and ceremonially a married couple. Everyone clapped ,some whistled a celebratory atmosphere took over. 

\-----------------------------------feast ------------------------------------------------------ 

Eddard and Dany had a good chat all about dragons. Sansa ate with Theon and Yara .People were laughing ,eating and making merry. Myrcella Rickon away from her father's eyes so they could smooch. Sansa noticed. 

Dany stood and said loud and with an authoritative voice, Lord Eddard Stark stand. Ned Stark stood.

Daenerys said "A long time ago your ancestor Torren Stark bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror. Years later a pact of winter was sighed .The pact is quite clear ,when a Stark marries a Targereon and she becomes a lady the North . The North will have independence and a King of Winter. My wolf Jon and I satisfied that pact. Jon will be King as I Queen of whatever is left of the realm. You stand before me Lord Stark warden of the North now you are something more let the history books declare this night that Lord Eddard Stark first of his name is the King of a new country, Northos ."

Some gasped ,people murmured new nation? Dany ignored the commotion and continued " King of The North too plainly .King Stark you are literally the first ever king of a new nation and the first King of Winter in hundreds of years. Eddard at first had a look of shock that quickly became a smile. After a hug from Queen Dany he raised a mug "TO NORTHROS LONG LIVE HER KING!!!" Cheers went up loud and rowdy. Jagger got his band to play a rowdy tune about a pub woman a tune for dancing. 

"She's a n or-or-or nery tall women give me, give the ornery blues"

Couples laughed , spun and tried to keep up with the new music as they danced and celebrated. 

No bedding ceremony in the North therefore Sansa and Theon excused themselves to go to quietly Sansa's chamber. Most danced cheered and laughed as they drank. 

\--------------------------------------bedding sex warning-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sansa stood with Theon. he smiled at her kissed her. "Sansa sweet darling we need not do anything I will never hurt you I swear." Both suffered from what Ramsay had done to them. 

Sansa face was red her look angry "Ramsay's ghost shall not ruin our wedding night ." 

She sat removed her clothes as Theon watched. She could tell he admired her and as husband he had a kind look. Excited too as he removed his clothes. Sansa saw his manhood standing at full attention. His body was buff ,she could look at his well muscled body a long time ,it pleased her .He was the most handsome and she was surprised that she hadn't noticed before. Light brown hair ,blue eyes with a lusty look ,he is a man after all she reasoned. 

Sansa knew of her scars ,chunks of skin Ramsay had cut off .Yet with Theon she had no feeling of shame she knew he thought she was pretty signified by his erection. 

Theon walked over ,she was about to apply olive oil in her womanhood but stood and they kissed for a long time. His smell was so right to her ,his look pleasing and he was gentle. They kissed soon Theon licked her lips She smiled and he licked her teeth ,she giggled and opened her mouth and Theon made sure their tongues danced together. She had never kissed anyone like that and it was nice. She could hear his breath as they kissed and feel his arms around her, their bodies pressed together skin to skin. Her bottom opened and shut ,she felt aroused. 

Theon rubbed her back ,felt her scars ,he let his hands glide slowly down and stopped ,then they sat on the bed and Sansa ran her hand over Theon's chest and abs feeling how solid he was .She was happy and much less nervous.

Theon laid at her side and kissed her lips then her neck and then down. She had perfect breasts. Round and pink nipples as if they pointed to the ceiling drew him. He looked at Sansa and she nodded. He sucked each nipple took his time she felt good , it was exciting when he sucked her nipples. She moved her legs as he let his hand slide down to her womanhood stopping above the auburn pussy hair she had. 

She said "Yes go on my love." Theon laid his hand on her vulva and felt her , gently carefully explored her as if she had been his first girl. He took his time and felt her shiver then arch her back she took her hands and held his wrists there so he could continue. Every fold inside and out and up he played with her 

.

Sansa was unsure what this delicious feeling was as it began in her crotch and rippled up her back .An explosion of the best feeling she ever had and she shouted YES! THEON YES! She came . 

She then calmed and said in a whisper .I am ready .Theon entered her she was so wet and warm he could not contain it, came too .Then they laid together ,She was in his arms and content they would continue .She teasingly told Theon "You have magic fingers my Prince." They made love at least three more times and then Theon got better .They collapsed together and feel asleep a tangle of legs .

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark is different more affable ,he has a sense of humor and in a fight more bad ass.He is smarter that he was in his past life.Caitlyn is now sweet she sees herself as a she-wolf of the north and is happy to see Jon and Dany as pack.Redemption is a good thing.Rhaella was Queen but was kept in the background ,now as Warden of Dragonstone she enjoys trying her hand as leader.She loves people ,always has.Finally make no mistake about it , Theon is a stand up guy,salt of the earth and loves Sansa with all his heart.When I watched lousy season 8 I noticed Theon and how Sansa shed tears for him.


	10. our story concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work at first was to be a one chapter one shot kind of story. But when I finished chapter one all of a sudden more ideas came to my mind and would not let me go till I gave in . I added chapter after chapter as each idea needed more elaboration. It's fun to write and now this supernatural saga reaches a conclusion..

Tyrion's letter. **Tyrion Lannister Ambassador to the North ,The Imp of Casterly Rock To Rhaella Targeryon Mormont Warden of Dragonstone Dear Rhae Your letter was shared with new The King of Winter Eddard Stark and with your Daughter Daenerys my Queen. We were informed earlier in fact by Lord Howland Reed confirmed by Prince Bran Stark former Three Eyed raven who is still a powerful green seer. It was a like a slap to my face ,I lived there you see and it made me very sad. Lady Surestone was there for me ,she is my betrothed a fellow lover of good books .She will be happy to meet you as we decided it would be better if I come to you and we talk in person. The North has much to rebuild after the long night but they will help us as they can. Northman will volunteer to help in the building process. Well I do ramble so I shall stop here ,I shall ramble on with you and Sir Jorah when we meet . Kindest regards Tyrion**

Rhaella read Tyrion's missive and smiled. Tyrion was witty and wise she had heard .Jorah told her he was irritating and would not shut up. Daenerys had told her he can be contrary yet she also knows to never judge a person by the opinions of others. She smiled because instead of cookies and lemonade she must offer wine and chips , the wide fat ones and savory cheese to dip them in. She was eager to meet the woman who loves this dwarf. 

**\-----------------------------A day at the beach------------------------------------------------------**

Arya sits with Gendry on a secluded part of the beach. The ocean water was cold on their skin. They splashed around ,swam where it was shallow not far from a jetty and could see fish and crabs and at least one red and green octopus. 

Then Gendry went on the beach Arya in tow both nude as they laid on a large bead spread type beach towel that would fit two people quite well. They laid on their backs ignoring the sea breeze and letting the sun bake their skin. They had never enjoyed the beach like this before. 

Gendry and Arya had pale skin . Gendry looked at Arya who had her eyes closed and admired her body. Everything about her to him was right and arousing. Arya turned her head to face him eye to eye. She smiled as she saw his manhood erect as if standing guard. 

Gendry bent down and kissed Arya at the spot she was stabbed by the waif. Then he kissed down slowly rolling on top of Arya's legs and then buried his face between her legs. He took his time in his journey to Arya's womanhood .Kissing and licking on his way down. Arya squirmed ,she mock protested "Don't get sand in me stupid ." 

When Gendry tasted Arya ,gently carefully pulling on her hairy vulva lips she gasped. Then she put her hands on his head to keep him there. Gendry then found her pleasure spot and sucked on her vulva flicking his tongue until she came . 

She did too .She laid back and in time Gendry rolled off and laid on his back. Arya got up and rode him slow at first not wanting him to lose his passion ,then rocked him faster and faster , then he came .She collapsed on top of him she had another orgasm at the same time. 

Gendry wrapped his arms around her and they rested for quite some time. Their bond of love was solid. Arya whispered "Gendry ,you are pack," 

\---------------------------Winterfell----------------------------------------------------------

Lyanna rode her horse to a long ship and sailed north east up past the Eyre and then west to the Bite north of the Twins. From there she rode her horse like the wind in spurts then slowed a bit on long stretches until she reached Moat Cailin . 

She camped out ,roasted a rabbit in the fire and slept well. She loved horseback riding in another world in a another time she would have enjoyed being a jockey. She reached Winterfell and was sad to see what state it was in. She rode right through the gate and into the court yard. 

It was noon she was met by Queen Daenerys with a hug. 

"Sister it's good to see you again come we are headed for luncheon .Jon joined them hugged his mum as he called her and said with a smile ."My wife sister to my father and sister to my mum who I thought was my aunt , Dany you are twice my aunt and my wife .There has to be a jape in there somewhere huh ?" 

Lyanna and Dany giggled . Dany was happy to see him smile and not brood "Jon it was a jape indeed well done my wolf." Lyanna was 16 younger than Jon and Dany such was the magical way things are in this new world . 

Lyanna sat down, lunch was a stew ,beets, bread and apples. She looked at her brother and his wife ,Ned looked as he did the last time she was alive ,long light brown hair long face typical family trait yet he favored their mother .He was not as quiet a wolf as before. She saw him laughing the weight of being King of Winter was not evident. 

Caitlyn had striking auburn red hair like her daughter Sansa and bright blue eyes ,she was very pretty . 

Sansa had Stark features a bit of a longer jaw but more oval of a face. Lyanna could not get over how wonderful and strange her fellow returnees were, they were all so young. Johanna Lannister she had never met but comparing her with her granddaughter Myrcella they could be sisters. She thought the lionesses were gorgeous. 

Her nephew she knew was a good lad Rickon with his wild hair and grin that let you know he was up to something has won the heart of Myrcella . 

Lyanna spent the day with Dany and Jon .They hunted together in the wolf's wood where Dany was learning archery . Lyanna showed her "Like this extended arm ,before you fire breathe, line of sight on the target be one with the line of arrow. Breathe now and fire." Dany did as Lyanna said and missed a rabbit by a mile. The two ladies laughed . 

Chickens and game hens survived the long night that was a good thing. Huge game was scarce but they made do with smaller animals.

. Jon shot a wild boar .Meera nailed another boar she then made a face teasing Bran who missed his target. Dany finally had a kill it was the wild boar Bran had missed. 

Bran threw down his bow looking seriously at Meera "C'mere you !" Chased her as she laughed , caught his sweet lady and they rolled in the woods laughing ,smooched they did, till Lyanna and Dany caught them .It was a fun hunt for all. 

The three wild boars were roasted and cured ,over night . 

Breakfast was ham ,sausage and bacon , winter berry jam and yeast rolls, fried eggs piled high. Ale ,hot green tea ,and northern wine . Theon and Sansa were chatting with Bran and Meera along with Rickon and Myrcella. 

Theon was hungry too .He grinned at Sansa .Sansa saw his plate "Theon you've enough n bacon to grow wild boar tusks ,and what three rolls?" 

Theon said "It's your fault !" Theon raised and lowered his eyes at her several times quickly . 

Sansa then got his point ,her cheeks reddened she looked around "Oh ." was all she said. Bran , Meera , Rickon and Myrcella cracked up at that. Eddard saw and he too was amused he looked at his own pretty wife and winked. Cat playfully swatted him. 

Jon and Dany were sitting with Tyrion ,his Mother and Lita . Jon asked Lita where her house was. Lita said "I am the last Surestone of the Rills. For the last seven years I have been the keeper of the Surestone Library, so many books I have read Jon . Father was at one time Meister Surestone but he fell for a servant cook. It is a wonder I am not large like Lord Wyman ." They chuckled at that. Lita was lean yet ate a lot. 

Dany said "I see ,it's a shame that a meister cant marry. " Lita nodded ,"He never quit being a Maester ,not really , he was a smart man ,father taught me a lot .' 

Jon said ,not noticing Lita saying 'was' concerning her dad. "I would like to meet him. " Tyrion shook his head, took Lita's hand in both of his patted her being supportive as he said ."He died of the northern fever after the iron born and Bolton wars. " Lita kissed Tyrion's cheek . Father brought back a lot of books from the Citadel and purchased others from who knows where . Our family keep is called Owl's roost." 

Johanna said "You both will be Lion and owl .Tyrion you are like Lann the Clever its obvious look at the sweet lady betrothed to you well done you both." She grinned and said "As for Lann I know not if he was as well read as you son." 

Dany said You three will ride Drogon he is familiar with you Johanna with you will be your 'owls' ." they laughed .Tyrion said "It will be scary fun I always wanted to ride one." He looked up at Lita. Lita was nervous but nodded at him. Lita looked at Dany and said "When should we go ?" She wanted this done and over with and as soon as can be. Dany smiled "I must go with you Jon mayhap you can follow me on Rhaegal?" Jon said "Aye "

Later Dany walked up to Drogon. Drogon had ate and rested .He thought _Here comes Mother and more humans. Aw bird shit ! This is no good. My brother likes his tiny human rider why can't he take them-sigh-?_

Drogon sighed and a puff of smoke went from his nose. He was now amused _Now the humans are scared .That will teach them ,interrupt my free time will they?_

Dany reached out and under Drogon the chin and rubbed under his neck."There there my son ,you'll have plenty of rest at Dragonstone." Drogon loved it when his mother rubbed under his chin ,the cold weather made him itch there. 

_oh mother you don't play fair , relief sweet relief no more itch. Ask of me and I will give you the world if I could._

Daenerys brought her three riding companions up to Drogon and he sniffed the air. He could smell each one. Drogon figured that since it was he helping them he had a right to peek so he chose the tiniest human Tyrion. Drogon looked way-y back when his was young .He saw Tyrion loved what humans wrote about Dragons and how he always wanted one .It amused him since he knew that no human can own any Dragon. The tiniest human had a very healthy mind. 

Then he saw a glow around Johanna he had to look she was one of those humans that glowed of late, a white aura . Rhaegal he knew returned alive but had a green glow. Johanna's mind was misty hazy yet he felt kindness and nurturing it made him think of his own mother. 

Then he looked at The other female human. This one was deep and he felt wisdom and care . he also knew she was afraid of heights yet she was here that spoke of her being brave . _At least mother chose well among the humans ,I suppose now it will be all right._

Dany knew Drogon's thoughts ,she allowed him to bond with him deeply as deep as he could. So when she talked out loud to him he could understand her words. 

Drogon let down his wing Dany climbed aboard first ,Lita pushed Tyrion up as she climbed , Lita said "You have a fat ass Tyrion." Johanna and Dany laughed at Tyrion's expense. Johanna was last ,she walked first to boldly pet Drogon's nose then she climbed his wing up .Dany was up front The two slim woman had Tyrion between them. Tyrion had his arms around their legs clutching their skirts tightly. 

The flight was smooth easy and scenic. Unlike Jaimie who kept his eyes shut when he rode the dragon ,Tyrion was looking around . He had his chin on Lita's bum . It made Lita giggle. Dany glanced at the trio and smiled. Jon flew on Rhaegal mellow and rested he enjoyed the scenery ,the warmth and camaraderie he felt from being bonded .It was so good to be back on his giant winged son. Jon felt like a father to his Dragon and Rhaegal did not mind. 

\-------------------------------Wolves or moochers-----------------------------------------------------

Lady ,Ghost .Shaggy Dog & Summer began a habit of going to as many humans or hang out in back of the kitchen. They got treats and affection by many. 

People were less afraid now as they began to consider these dire wolves giant mooch mutts. The kitchen staff put out food for the four dire wolves. 

Lady loved being pet . 

Shaggy Dog was aloof but certain people he allowed to pet him as long as they had meat treats. 

Summer was similar to Lady , he liked the affection . 

Ghost liked the children even when they pulled on his fur. He would gladly roll on his back or give them rides as some kids thought him a wolfy horse.. 

Summer and Lady were a team and since Lady was in heat those two would disappear often .They ran quickly to the seclusion behind the castle. 

\----------------------------------------great minds thinking alike----------------------------------------------------------------

Ned Cat Jaimie Brienne Lyanna Sansa and Theon meet to brainstorm . Ned opened it by saying."Gods this our home is near ruin. We must consider her the seat of the Winter King. "

Lyanna said " I think some keeps need to be torn and rebuilt." 

Sansa thinking of Bran spoke up "That old Tower bran fell from ." 

Jaimie felt a sharp stick to his conscious .He looked down. Cat said "We must tear down the old keep its said to be haunted ,I know not but it can stand to be rebuilt, along with the castle walls." Ned said "Aye." 

Ned scratched his chin "I should think we can rebuild Moat Cailin so our son Bran can be the Lord of it ,it is near Meera's home." Cat nodded "Will be a great wedding gift ." Brienne smiled "How sweet ,I agree my lady." 

Jaimie asked "King Ned I heard of the Northern mines my father knew of potential for wealth he was selfish and glad you did not hire anyone to work them. Can the North mine Iron ore ,mine silver harvest Iron Wood ?" 

Ned said "Many years ago it was mentioned but Northmen shouted it down. They have a king now, they won't shout me down I say Aye ." he smiled " Good idea Ser Jaimie." 

Cat chipped in "Yes indeed and we can harvest Ironwood trees." 

Theon was eating so he was thinking of food when he suggested "As for food ,now that the wall is down we maybe can go on joint hunting expeditions north of the wall, for elk, mammoth and bear meat ?" 

Sansa perked up " We can eventually buy glass houses." Ned nodded and said "A lot of ideas I say we begin mining silver for payment and aye Theon we have fished together I think we can hunt ." he slapped his back and chuckled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meera was happy she never dreamed her Bran would ever return to her whole and energetic. She had spent years with him in hardship. She was one who loved someone it was for the long haul. 

She got as close as she could to Bran who stole a kiss from her before they found the Tree with that horrible raven .That mere kiss was what set the course of her heart . 

It was so sad when Bran was not Bran anymore. She had no hope to be anything but an old maid after that .Then Bran reached her in a dream and it was so real. He walked up to her kissed her again and placed his face on her shoulder her hair in the way. He said "Come back to me see me in Winterfell I am here please Meera ." 

She had woke and wept. She had thought her crying was over .She went to her father and Howland told her "Daughter I dreamed of Bran Stark he is free from the Three Eyed raven asked me to bring you to Winterfell. Then I saw him in a vision and if I saw right he walks!" 

Now they are making their way to The neck and to her home .It was happy times. Bran was so happy to ride his own horse and Meera had her horse trotting at her side. 

Bran was so frustrated chained in his own mind while The raven turned him into a lifeless emotionless boy. Once he was free ,he had never thought he would be, it was as a dream. It was so good ,his Summer was back ,his brother was back. His brother's Shaggydog was back. Now they all were quite a group. 

Bran liked Myrcella she was good for shy Rickon. They seemed to know what each other was thinking without any green sight .At that. Her chuckled as he thought of that. 

Myrcella was riding a horse. Cersie would never have allowed that ,she would say it wasn't ladylike. It was not hard to learn to ride her Rickon taught her ,kisses was the price she gladly paid him. he was shy and quite handsome. Last time she had seen him was in the afterlife and she was sad to see how he died. Her heart went out to him. It did not take long for that shy young Prince to fall for her. 

\------------------------------------Drogon n and Rhaegal back to Dragonstone------------------------------------------------------

With a happy roar Drogon saw Dragonstone and knew rest was soon. He landed easy . 

Tyrion scooted off rolling down his wing acrobatically and lands on his feet ,he turned and waited for Lita. 

She felt the wing it was smooth so she sat and pushed and slid down like a slide laughing with Tyrion as he caught her and they both rolled on the ground out of the way of lady Johanna . 

Tyrion's mother was trying to climb down like a noble lady descending a latter. She slipped and landed face first and sat on her ass , she blew hair out of her face then stood and walked away. 

Drogon saw each one and laughed he thought _humans_. Dany slid off easily ,walked to Drogon 's face kissed him and said "Go my child rest ,thank you." 

Drogon loves his mother so he smiled on the inside .He roared in response and flew to the other side of the Island and slipped into dream land. Rhaegal followed soon was catching Zs with his bro. 

\- Jon ,Daenerys , Johanna Lita and Tyrion got baths and then dressed in fresh clothes. Wine and sweet rolls with Rhaella awaited them .This was special for Rhaella. 

Dany sat "Mother I heard you flew one of my children." She smiled . Rhaella smiled back ,"yes Viserion named after my son well done daughter." Dany said "Sorry about Vicerys mother. " Rhaella assured her "I saw what your brother did in the afterlife what happened ,he became bitter and I saw Areys in him and well it's in the past dearest ." 

Dany was at first sad then she looked at Jon and laughed. 

Jon was munching down he had 4 on a plate because he forgot to eat when they left Winterfell He had a guilty look when he reached for a fifth. Rhaella smiled "Jon my grandson has a wolf 's appetite." 

Tyrion had one it was round in shape like a wheel, it glistened and was sticky. he took a bite and it was good to him. He ate it ." 

Lady Rhaella what is this called? It is very good." Tyrion licked his fingers. Rhaella said ,"That oh it's a round fritter rolled in melted sugar from canes grown in YiTi. We make them by the dozen." 

They all ate and laughed and it was a nice get together . 

\----------------------------------------The Plan -----------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys was pregnant she said with a serious look "It would seem I have no throne and King's landing is gone."The magnitude of almost a million people gone made her gasp . 

Jon squeezed her hand as a tear rolled. Dany said "Oh gods all those people." Her mother was nearby, Jon was at her side ,Jorah was there he knew her from the beginning and so she felt safe to let go. Dany covered her face and wept shaking all over as she bawled and squalled. So much loss it was a nightmare to her .Jon had to take her to carry her to their room ,her face buried in his shirt weeping. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. Rhaella stood."My daughter was affected by this more than I thought she would be. Right, well we shall still discuss what must be done." 

Jorah said, "It will be very costly to rebuild King's landing it will take many years. The Iron bank has already been sniffing around King's landing and Westeros in general. They are dangerous when owed gold." 

Tyrion said "Castamere has below it ,under flood water wealth in gems ,gold and silver .If I could drain it we could afford some ideas ." 

Rhaella said "Very well Tyrion how soon can you make arrangements ,for it is a start?" 

Talisa said "If we must wait where can a temporary throne be for the realm?" 

Rob said "Stannis fancied himself King and he ruled from here in Dragonstone." 

Johanna said "Maybe somewhere near. The King's wood ." 

Tyrion said "If we are agreed two things are set or at least seem to be.The edge of the king's Wood as a new capitol .The next is the importance of draining Castamere am I right?" 

Johanna smiled ,proud of her son .It made sense to her. His betrothed did not mind her sons appearance and it made her happy, she liked Lita. Lita said "Tyrion might you share the other ideas you have ?" 

Tyrion smiled "My lady and I have thought a lot since we heard what happened to Kings landing by one Howland Reed of the neck ,a good man unassuming yet a powerful green seer the likes of one Bran Stark ." Tyrion smiled at Rob Stark "Do tell what is it about such abilities and Northmen?" he was kidding. 

Robb chuckled "We are of the first men ,there are rumors that both Starks and reeds have ancestors both human and children of the forest." 

Rhaella "Noted Tyrion ,please share with us what you and Lita and you have come up with. The ideas you have will of course take time but they shall give us a goal." 

Samwell Tarly spoke up " Lady Rhaella I s-shall look among my scrolls among them I am sure i have a book about mining Bauxite to make something called light iron . Lighter than lead it is said it can be used to make all manner of goods from flat sheets for roofing pipes and even eating utensils. It- is a th-theory mind you but Horn hill and surrounding hills are rumored to carry such ore. It may be rock they throw away in favor of Iron." 

Tyrion nodded "Thank you Sam that is helpful for I plan on building a proper sewage system .This time the smell of ship will not be a part of the normal air of the new King's Landing. Lighter pipe will be less of a burden on the workers." 

Jon was back "Daenerys is resting and sent me back here to listen for her .I heard of The King's Wood being the new Kings landing ,yet is not a port so why not call it by another name." 

Rhaella smiled her grandson was a good husband and he had a good idea." The Dragon Wood?" 

Sir Jorah said ,why not The Crown Capitol? It will be easily remembered. It might be called be called ' CC' what say you all. "

Elia said "I do like that sir Jorah. It reflects all the realm not only one house." 

Rhaella had to respect what her good daughter had said. Protector of the realm must mean all houses of the realm so she nodded and smiled. " Well put dear daughter ,Jorah well said do we all agree say 'Aye'. Everyone said " AYE".

Tyrion in the future paved roads leading to the kings road will be built .I also have designed plans for an Aqueduct for fresh water .Any new Keep, home or tavern will be linked to both sewer and Aqueduct." 

Lita said "My man the plumber ." Tyrion smiled as everyone laughed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Over the next years The north was rebuilt better .the North had paid off the iron bank by the next year. Three years later Meerish Glass Gardens were bought and set in every castle and hold. Mammoths were bred in the North and used as beasts of burden for hauling, moving and building. 

Elk were tamed and domesticated like cattle so were bison .A new bounty of animals was everywhere as if Spring had brought t hem forth. 

Dire wolves from the litter of Lady and Summer multiplied until Dire wolves were the norm in the north once again. Northmen highly prized them as companions. They bonded with human even more readily than the most affable dog breeds. 

Winterfell was expanded in size by the castle walls. Many new keeps were designed and built. Tyrion ,Sam and Bran worked diligently for both the north and the realm. 

Every Castle in the North like Last hearth ,The dread Fort and so forth were built up and remolded. 

Aqua Ducts were built in the Realm there was three of them and two in the North. 

Tyrion had the bauxite mines busied over the years as he was happy to place a sewer system in each keep and castle from Storms end to Old Town . 

Marriages were happy affairs. The following were married: Meera and Bran Stark, Myrcella and Rickon Stark, Jaimie and Brienne Lannister ,Missandai and Torgo Nudho , Rhaenys and Edric Dayne, Lyanna and Jason Flint and Johanna found love with one Stevron Redwynn. 

Over the years a special bond was between those brought back to life. They are forever people as they cant die. 

The realm grew and prospered as did the north. Wars were few and always from Essos ,bitter former slave owners seeking revenge. Rob, Jon and Jorah kicked ass and took names

Years later the wheel was broken politically. A political system was set up to keep the royals in high esteem but lessen their influence in favor of a type of republic. 

this meant an executive leader or Prime Minister was elected every four years .A senate with a commoner and a noble was voted in every two years .A house of representatives was also formed and likewise elections every two years. 

This provided a system with checks and balances. To give common man a voice in government. It was intended to prevent Tyrannies. In the modern times the returned were revered as saviors of the realm and responsible for the continued prosperity and success. 

Jon and Daenerys lived a long life together. Their passion for each other never died. Daenerys had a set of twin daughters, then one son after another until there were three of them and after that no more. They lived to see their great grand children. They went down in history as the best example of the best example of a solid relationships of their time. Once a year ,every year the Bells were rung to commemorate the anniversary of Jon and Daenerys and the returnees. Called the Day of Miracles.


End file.
